Unofficial Wedding Planners
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Dupain-Cheng bakery making a cake for a wedding? Very Normal. Marinette getting asked to help with other aspects of a very important politician and model? Less Normal. Nathanael also planning this wedding and him and Marinette fall in love? ABSOLUTELY NOT NORMAL!
1. For Starters

**_No body hate me, but this is going to be MarixNath and I actually don't ship this but I'm in love with Nathanael but this is a really weird idea and plot so maybe I'll post it on Instagram and Tumblr as well. Also this is lowkey and AU because Marinette doesn't like Adrien they are friends while Marinette and Nino are like siblings and of course Chat is flirty but we won't see him much. Originally this was going to be part of my fluff series Bakery Fluff and Paris Stuff but it just got so long that it has to be it's own story._**

* * *

Business in the bakery was booming and the Dupain-Cheng family was bustling around filling orders and helping customers. No one noticed a famous politician walk through the door and up to the counter, Marinette greeted him, "Welcome, what can I get you today?"

I was actually hoping I could talk to your family about a secret that I can't have people overhearing," the man spoke quietly, "Here's my business card."

"Oh, thank you, have a good day!" Marinette called after him.

* * *

The next day Marinette managed the store while her parents spoke with the man from the day before then Mrs. Dupain-Cheng came and sent Marinette to the back office where her dad introduced her to the man, "Felix Thomas this is my daughter Marinette, Mari, this is a politician from Germany and he's planning a surprise wedding for his girlfriend and asked for your help especially, I'll let him explain."

"I'm working with people on social media and my girlfriends family to create a impromptu wedding, I'm doing this to avoid controversy because I know how the media can be and we want our relationship to be very private and especially the wedding," Felix explained.

"That is so excited, I'm so honored that you trust my family with something so important as your wedding secret or not, and we're going to do everything we can to make this day perfect," Marinette smiled genuinely.

"I'm sure you will Marinette, that's why I chose you as one of my design specialists, upon recommendation from one of your classmates," as Marinette's confused expression Felix continued, "Nathanael Kurtzburg in one of my girlfriends favorite Instagram artists but she felt his style was a bit too mature for her wedding to completely embody so Nathanael suggested you to soften it up, I would like you two to work together along with my wedding planner."

"Alright, that sounds like alot of fun," Marinette agreed.

"I'll send Nathanael and Dianne, the wedding planner, over tomorrow to talk with you, Dianne will be the one communicating with me but overall everything is in you and Nathanael's hands," Felix smiled.

"I'll do my best to work as a team with Nathanael and Dianne," Marinette promised, "When is the wedding?"

"December 1st," Felix answered.

"Six months away? So we're in crunch time!"

* * *

Marinette was sitting in her room drawing dress designs when there was a knock on her bedroom's trap door, "Come in!"

"Oh this is so cute and pink!" a bubbly woman waltzed into the room and Nathanael sat on the stair and peaked his head in.

"You must be Dianne, I'm Marinette," the young girl offered her hand for a shake.

Dianne shook Marinette's hand, "It's so wonderful to meet you, are you working on something?"

"Oh yeah, just a dress design I had bouncing around in my head," Marinette shrugged handing the curly haired woman the sketch she had been working on.

"This is lovely, Nathanael don't you think Marinette would look smashing in a dress like this?" Dianne held out the paper to the boy half in the room.

"Of course, Marinette always looks beautiful, but we should really get to discussing the planning," Nathanael insisted.

"Why are you so eager? Have a hot date later?" Dianne teased.

"You know I don't," Nathanael rolled his eyes, "I just don't like being in such a pink room, pink makes people uncomfortable and it clashes horribly with my hair."

Marinette just stared at the boy certain this was not her silent classmate that once kidnapped her and forced him to go on a date with her.

* * *

Marinette, Nathanael, and Dianne sat on the floor of the living room trying to decide on a design theme, Dianne had her phone out and was scrolling though some internet sight, "I'm thinking something like this."

"Oh my gosh," Nathanael sighed as Dianne showed them a picture of brown and green asymmetrical lines.

"I think it could be cool in the black, white, and gold color scheme, why don't you like it?" Marinette questioned.

"I painted that and Dianne knows I don't want to do anything to give away my Instagram, " Nathanael explained.

"Bridgette loves your Instagram and want's the wedding to be similar with a feminine touch from Marinette, just look though this," Dianne handed her phone to Marinette.

"Please don't laugh," the red head blushed blending into his hair, "I don't really want anyone at school to know that is me."

"Nathanael you have over 3 million followers! These drawings are so amazing!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Thanks, it blew up in Germany because Bridgette started following me and giving me should outs," Nathanael continued to blush.

"Wait Bridgette as in Bridgette Rez the model?" Marinette exclaimed.

"That's whos wedding we are planning dearie, but we can't let anyone know," Dianne reminded.

"I didn't even know, this just got alot more stressful," Marinette giggled.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to try for weekly updates but we shall see, let me know what you think!**_


	2. Suspicuous

**_Axsancat \- I could not have asked for a more positive and inspiring first comment for this story, I really hope you like the rest of this story! Thank you so much!_**

* * *

The next day at school Marinette entered the class room just as the bell was ringing and waved to Nathanael as she came in earning a sideways glance from Alya, "What?"

"Nothing," Alya shrugged but still side eyed the bluenette as she got out her school supplies.

* * *

During lunch Marinette was talking with Rose and Juleka to her locker when Nathanael came up behind her and nudged the small of her back, "Are you free after school?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your locker?" Marinette responded.

"Sounds good," Marinette turned her head to watch Nathanael walk around the corner not noticing Rose and Juleka sharing a knowing glance.

* * *

Adrien, Nino, and Alya sat on a school bench and watched Nathanael and Marinette leave school together, Nino sighed, "Are we going to follow them?"

"We have to, that girl is hiding something from me and we are going to get to the bottom of it," Alya spoke with determination.

"Or we wait a few hours and ask her parents," Adrien suggested.

"Good thinking, we'll say she isn't responding to our calls, and see what they say, then we'll know if she's hiding something from them too," Alya smiled.

"Why does it matter if she is keeping something from her parents?" Nino wondered.

"Because I don't want to rat her out to her parents if she is, it's a girl code thing"  
Alya explained.

"You think she's hiding something from her parents involving Nathanael?" Adrien asked.

"She waved to him this morning and Rose and Juleka watched him touch her back without her jumping, something is definitely up," Alya confirmed.

"And we're going to get to the bottom of it?" asked Nino.

"Or die trying," Alya smiled diabolically.

"I don't think I'm that committed to this," Adrien admitted.

"Okay maybe we don't have to die but at least lose a little sleep."

* * *

Nathanael, who's hair was pulled back in a small man bun, leaned against the counter of Marinette's kitchen mixing cake batter as the bluenette put a pot of water on the stove, "Can I sit on the counter?"

"I'm not sure why you would want to but sure," Marinette shrugged as Nathanael hopped onto the counter.

"It make me feel cool," Nathanael admitted.

"You just wanted to be taller than me, two can play at this game," Marinette climbed onto the counter and sat next to Nathanael then suddenly slouched, "You're taller than me sitting."

"Ha, yes!" Nathanael cheered.

Dianne walked in the front door, "Well you two look productive."

"A watched pot never boils," Marinette responded.

* * *

Dianne, Marinette, and Nathanael were each mixing white, black, and gold coloring in their respective bowls and the cake was cooling on the counter. Dianne showed her bowl to Marinette, "Is this good?"

"Yep go ahead and roll it out and cut it, Nathanael we'll let you place the pieces how you want them," Marinette instructed.

"Yes Ma'am," Nathanael and Dianne mock saluted in unison making Marinette roll her eyes.

* * *

When the cake was finished Dianne took a few pictures of it to send to Felix and then they cut out some pieces to eat because wasting cake is a crime, Dianne stayed clear of the black fondant, "This is very good."

"Thanks, it's literally just sugar," Marinette laughed.

"Well I'm going to go, see you two next week," Dianne called as she left, but as soon as she opened the door the voices of Nino, Alya, and Adrien could be heard in the hall.

"We can't let anyone see the cake!" Nathanael panic whispered. Thinking quickly Marinette started peeling the fondant off the cake and eating it which Nathanael copied. When their friends entered the living room Marinette and Nathanael had white, gold, and especially black dripping from their mouths.

"Are we interrupting something?" Alya asked confused.

"No," Marinette lied letting the fondant splatter onto the floor, this made Nathanael spit the fondant from his mouth into the sink and burst into laughter.

"Do you want some cake?" Nathanael asked making Marinette spit her fondant into the sink and burst into laughter, "Your teeth are black."

"Yours are too!" Marinette giggled.

Nino took a fork from the drawer and started eating the cake, "This is pretty good."

"Of course it's good Marinette made it," Alya pointed out.

"Actually Nathanael made the cake, I made the fondant," Marinette looked in the sink at the black, white, and gold sludge.

"It's baking a little feminine?" asked Adrien.

"Go say that the Mr. Dupain-Cheng and we'll see what happens," Nathanael smirked.

"No thanks, I choose life," Adrien took the fork from Nino and took a bite of cake.

"So why did you guys bake a cake and who was that lady that passes us in the hall?" Alya questioned.

Before Marinette could react Nathanael answered, "That was my aunt, Mari and I made her a cake to celebrate her divorce she doesn't like to talk about it with strangers which is why we had to eat the fondant off, which is kinda pointless now because I just told you."

"So we stained the sink for nothing?" asked Marinette.

"And your teeth," Nathanael laughed.

"What?!" Marinette squeaked pulling out her phone and looking in the camera, "It's all over my face!"

"You look so funny," Nathanael laughed.

Marinette glared then turned and held her phone up, "Selfie."

Alya, Nino, and Adrien sat watching their two classmates take a selfie more confused than ever.

* * *

About an hour of swishing and spitting water and laughing everyone but Marinette and Alya left, "So are you going to tell me what's up with you and Nathanael?"

"Nothing's up," Marinette shrugged, Alya didn't believe her but she knew she wasn't lying.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow girl," Alya called.

"Bye!"

* * *

Alya got home and video called Nino and Adrien, "I'm confused."

"Us too, but what happened after we left?" asked Nino.

"There's nothing going on between them, they high fived, said see you tomorrow, and went on their merry ways and Marinette said there was nothing going on between them and she wasn't lying!" Alya exclaimed.

"It's like when you go to a party and two people are sitting in the corner having a serious conversation, that's what they act like," Adrien spoke.

"No shade dude, but you go to parties?" asked Nino.

"I'm mostly talking about movie showings and after parties I go to for publicity but they are still parties and I go to them and be social," Adrien defended.

"I do get what you are saying, they give each other alot of attention," Alya agreed.

"So what do we do if they start to seriously liking each other?" asked Nino.

"You want to threaten him not to hurt her don't you?" asked Alya.

Nino scoffed, "Of course I do, this is our baby girl you're talking about."

"Our?" Adrien questioned.

"No, Alya and I's, you and Marinette are our children," Nino explained.

"We've reached a new level of being mom friends," Alya sighed shaking her head.

* * *

 ** _I've been so excited to post this that I almost posted this yesterday but I made it to today so tell me what you think!_**


	3. Secret Texts

The next day during lunch Marinette was sitting at a lunch table with Alya, Nino, and Adrien when she got a text from Nathanael. Under the table she tried to respond as discretely as she could.

Nathanael: Dianne said Felix didn't like our cake design.

Marinette: Bummer, I'm so sorry Nathanael, I know you worked really hard on the design, do we want to try again after school today?

Nathanael: Sounds good but Dianne suggested we try cupcakes arranged on a display.

Marinette: Well we have a black one in the bakery we could try that with white frosting and edible glitter?

Nathanael: I'm going to ask Dianne and see what Felix says but that's a really cute idea, this is why we have you.

Marinette: Edible glitter is just the best thing ever.

Nino had been glancing between Marinette and Nathanael who was sitting at another table with Rose, Juleka, and Alix not knowing what they were texting about but watching their conversation back and fourth, "Marinette, do you have any idea what Nathanael is so happy about?"

"Nope," Marinette squeaked shoving a croissant into her mouth so no one could ask her any other questions.

* * *

 ** _I know it's short but I felt like Marinette's awkwardness needed it's own time to shine._**


	4. More Cake

**_We survived another week!_**

* * *

That Friday after school Nathanael was laying on Marinette's living room couch watching Bob Ross when Alya let herself into the house and just stared at him for a minute, "What are you doing here?"

"Woah," Nathanael was startled and fell off the couch onto the floor, "Apparently I like the floor."

"Where's Marinette?" asked Alya.

"Napping upstairs," Nathanael got up and walked to the fridge. Alya stared at him as he pulled out a piece of cold pizza and started eating it, "Can I help you with anything else?"

Alya stared at him longer and then turned and ran upstairs, "Marinette!"

"What?" Marinette mumbled sleepily

"Why. Is. Nathanael. In. Your. House. While. You. Are. Sleeping?!" Alya jumped on Marinette's bed with every word and became very out of breath.

"He's baking a cake again," Marinette mumbled putting her head under the blankets.

"Weird, anyway Nino is going to Adrien's house to play his latest play list to see if we like it and they wanted me to invite you," Alya fell onto her knees on the bed next to the lump under the covers.

"Nathanael and I will finish they cake and have to take pictures of it so I can after," Marinette rolled over to face her friend, "But it would be rude not to invite Nathanael."

"I'll text Nino," Alya sighed plopping onto her side but she actually texted the group chat between her, Nino, and Adrien.

* * *

Alya: Marinette wants Nathanael to come.

Adrien: Good, we can question them.

Alya: I am getting no where with either so let's just watch them.

Nino: Watching them sounds good, getting nowhere with either? What happened with Nathanael?

Alya: I'm in Marinette's bed with her and when I got here she was sleeping and Nathanael was laying on the couch in her living room watching TV and waiting for a cake to be done.

Adrien: Have they hung out every day this week?

Nino: Dude we've been stalking them, we know they have.

Alya: One second, Nathanael is coming.

* * *

Nathanael poked his head into Marinette's room, "He liked it."

"Really?" Marinette shot up in bed.

Alya grabbed her phone: Guys I have never seen this girl wake up so fast.

"Yeah, come look," Nathanael called and Marinette followed him down stairs while Alya stayed in the bed.

* * *

Nathanael had taken white and rose gold marbled fondant and put it on the small two tiered cake and strips of black fondant with edible glitter mixed in were running down the sides, Marinette wrapped her arms around Nathanael's neck, "It looks great, I'm so happy Felix liked it."

"That's pretty," Alya said behind them making Nathanael yep and tighten his arms around Marinette's waist.

"Thanks, Nathanael has been helping us come up with new looks to please a customer that has not been liking any of my families normal cake designs," Marinette explained.

"So are you ready to go to Adrien's?" asked Alya.

"Can we bring the cake?" asked Marinette.

"We?" asked Nathanael.

"Yep, you're going to be social," Marinette started to compose a box to transport the cake in.

Nathanael sighed and booped his forehead to Marinette's shoulder, "Why do you hate me?"

"Because being unhappy will help you grow as a person," Marinette smiled before going back upstairs.

"Why is your hair in a man bun?" asked Alya finally noticing the tomato's new hairstyle.

"Marinette likes it and I use my hair to hide from social interaction so I don't have to around her," Nathanael explained as he took his hair down, "But I will be doing that soon."

"Fluffy," Marinette came down stairs and ruffled Nathanael's, " Come on, the boys will be waiting for us."

Alya and Nathanael followed after her with Nathanael holding the cake.

* * *

 ** _Leave a review and I'll respond to it in the next chapter!_**


	5. Friends

**_Reviews!_**

 ** _Guest - Thank you so much, I love you too!_**

 ** _smolasiandumpling - I'm glad, thanks for reviewing!_**

* * *

When they arrived at the Agreste household Adrien and Nino were standing in the bushes whispering and looking away from them, their heads whipped around to face them when Alya sighed, "What are you both doing?"

"Well, we were going to hide and scare you guys but we expected you to come down this street," Adrien explained pointing into the distance with a sad smile.

"Good thing you didn't because Kangaroo Child would have dropped the cake," Alya pointed at Nathanael.

"Kangaroo child?" Marinette questioned.

"Cake?" Nino took a step closer to Nathanael.

"I think Alya is referring to how many times in the past hour she has startled me, which was only twice but you think I would have learned," Nathanael shrugged as he handed Nino the cake.

Nino turned to Adrien, "Can we eat this in your room?"

"It's frowned upon, but I'll get the forks," Adrien led his friends into his humble abode.

* * *

The five teens sat on the floor around Adrien's bedroom coffee table eating the cake with forks, all had stayed clear of the black fondant until Alya picked up a piece, "What does this taste like?"

"Death," Nathanael responded darkly staring into Alya's soul.

"Be nice," Marinette swatted at Nathanael's arm.

"Okay, it tastes like sugar that isn't sweet and comes with the feeling of taking medicine," Nathanael explained.

"And it makes your teeth black," Marinette added.

"We got that," Alya laughed.

"Who dares me to try some?" asked Nino.

"If you want to do it," Adrien shrugged.

"I do and I don't want to," Nino sighed.

"I'll try it if you try it," Alya tore off a piece and held it at eye level.

"Adrien, are you with us?" Nino followed Alya's action.

"No thanks, I had my teeth whitened yesterday and it it would mess it up, maybe in a few weeks," Adrien shrugged.

"On three?" asked Nino.

"Don't bother counting, it's not that big a deal," Alya waved him off taking a small bite.

Nino shrugged and put the fondant in his mouth, "I'm shook, this literally isn't good or bad."

"Try shoving a handful of it onto your mouth," Marinette laughed.

"I would love to see Ladybug and Chat Noir's reaction to this," Alya commented setting the rest of her piece of fondant on the cake box a safe distance from the mess of a half eaten cake.

"Oh look," Nino leaned over to his laptop, "My playlist for candid conversing was playing this whole time, didn't even notice did you guys?"

"It served it's purpose, good job!" Marinette encouraged as Alya rolled her eyes.

Adrien left the room to get drinks while Nino started his new play list, Alya called after the blond, "I'm stealing your seat."

"What's mine is yours," Adrien yelled back.

"Did you just subtly ask Adrien if you could take his seat?" asked Nathanael as Alya sat with Nino across the coffee table leaving him and Marinette alone on their side in front of the couch.

"We make an effort to be alot more nice to him than we are to each other because he is to precious for this world," Nino shrugged.

A comfortable silence fell between them, Nathanael was drawing in his sketch book Marinette and Alya were having a thumb war and Nino was reading the lyrics to the songs they were listening to so as to make sure he knew how the subjects flowed together, eventually Adrien snuck back in the room with a large bottle of orange soda and some plastic cups, "Guys, look what Natalie let us have."

"Natalie is awesome," Marinette stood on her knees to clean up the cake mess they made on the table so the table wasn't so cluttered.

"This kitchen staff is cool too," Adrien took a package out of his back pocket and set is on the clear space of the table as he sat between Marinette and Alya on the end of the coffee table.

Nino cheered, "Yes, bendy straws!"

"You know what we should do?" asked Marinette.

"Play truth or dare?" asked Alya to which Marinette nodded in responce.

Adrien turned to Nathanael, "They talk to each other with their minds, it's creepy."

"Should we be scared?" asked Nathanael.

"You should always be scared of Alya," Nino nodded.

Alya smiled at Nathanael, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh my goodness," Nathanael whispered under his breath, "Dare."

"That was bold," Marinette commended.

"If you're being forced into a lions den you might as well run," Nathanael blushed not breaking eye contact with Alya as she contemplated his fate.

"I dare you and Marinette to switch blazers," Alya decided.

Adrien stared at the pair as they removed their jackets, "I never noticed they both wear blazers."

"When we were younger they were required in school and I never grew out of mine so why get a jacket if I already have a blazer?" Nathanael shrugged as he and Marinette handed over their coats.

"May I unroll the sleeves?" asked Marinette, her hands were already half in the blazer but she asked anyway, it wasn't big on her at all but it didn't hug her waist like her blazer did.

"I would shrug but I don't think I can," Nathanael laughed, Marinette's blazer sleeves barely passed his elbows and it almost looked like he was wearing a crop top.

Adrien, Nino, and Alya were all laughing really hard, Alya took out her phone to video, "Can you stand up and spin for us?"

"Wait, we need them to pose," Adrien commented.

"Well Mr. Model, tell them how," Nino invited.

"Alright let me think, it needs to be perfect," Adrien started pacing around the pair thinking before dragging them both by the hand to his stair case, "I've got it, Nathanael you stand in front of the stairs and Mari you stand on the step and lean on him like his shoulder is an arm rest."

"Okay," Marinette did as Adrien told so he, Alya, and Nino stood in front of them contemplating.

"Nathanael don't fig leaf," Adrien instructed, Nathanael's hands had been clasped in front of him and he dropped them to his sides.

"Fig leaf?" asked Nino.

"You know when someone lives in the jungle and cloths are too much to bother with but they still have to wear cloths so they wear minimal cloths?" asked Adrien.

"I'm never going to hold my hands like that again," Nathanael blushed.

"Good, it's not aesthetically pleasing," Adrien smiled.

"Should Marinette have the side of the jacket on her waist like that?" asked Alya.

"One second let me try something," Nino took the side of blazer Marinette was wearing and made it wrap around her side and accentuate her curves.

"Now put your hand on your thigh," Adrien instructed.

"Nathanael can you cross your arms?" asked Nino.

"Perfect both of you hold that," Alya took a pic, "Can we put this picture on t-shirts?"

"I will wear it," Nino laughed.

"We would all have to wear them on the same day," Adrien agreed. Marinette and Nathanael just looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

 ** _I'm away in Arizona and I will have a vlog of it on my YouTube channel Lonley Crouton in a few days so if you want to check that out it's going to be cool._**


	6. To Date or Not to Date

**_Nari-nee-chan [Guest] - Thank you so much I will be sure to update._**

 ** _smolasiandumpling - I'm glad!_**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when the party winded down and Nathanael walked Marinette home but the street lights were lit and Nathanael was sure if anything happened Ladybug and Chat Noir would have their back, Marinette knew that was true because Chat Noir always had her back but she wasn't going to say that, "Thank you for inviting me Marinette, that was fun."

"You had fun socializing?" Marinette gasped swatting Nathanael with his own sleeve, "Next thing you know you'll be partying and going on dates every other evening."

"I can't think of one person on this earth that would want to spend that much time with me," Nathanael laughed.

"I know at least one person who would," Marinette purposefully didn't look at Nathanael.

"And who would that be?" Nathanael questioned.

"Let's just say she's not giving you your blazer back until you need it," Marinette shrugged.

"You're at that point where you're so tired you are acting drunk aren't you?" asked Nathanael.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette giggled stumbling closer to the street.

"Okay, away from the street," Nathanael pulled Marinette's arm to bring her the other side of him as they continued to walk.

"Are we meeting Felix for cake testing tomorrow?" asked Marinette.

"Yep, Dianne is picking us up at 7 remember?" asked Nathanael, "We're going to Frankfurt, Germany by train."

"How long is the train ride?" asked Marinette.

"A little over three hours," Nathanael answered.

"And what time is it now?" Marinette questioned.

"Almost two in the morning," Nathanael checked his phone as they got to a street corner and Marinette started walking away from him, "Wrong way, bakery is this way."

"Have you ever gone to the Eiffel tower at night?" asked Marinette.

"No, and maybe we could another time because you are late to everything and if we miss the train tomorrow we are dead," Nathanael tried to reason.

"It would be really great art inspiration for you," Marinette smiled.

Nathanael sighed and started to guide Marinette down the street, "If you go home, go to bed, and wake up on time tomorrow we can go after we get back from Frankfurt."

"Like a date?" asked Marinette.

"If you want it to be a date it can be," Nathanael blushed.

"You have to ask me," Marinette pouted.

"Remind me and I'll ask tomorrow," Nathanael instructed as the got to the door of the bakery.

"Good night Nathanael," Marinette hugged the boy who blushed as Marinette's dad came to the door to let his daughter in.

"Night Mari, Good Night Mr. Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

Nathanael went home and texted his group chat with Juleka and Rose.

Nathanael: Alya, Nino, Marinette, and I were hanging out at Adrien's and I just walked Marinette home and she was really tired and said she wanted to go on a date with me.

Rose: That is so exciting!

Juleka: Is tired a word for drunk?

Nathanael: No it is not Juleka!

Rose: Juleka leave him alone, he's going on a date, you know how long he's liked Marinette.

Nathanael: It hasn't been that long and I might not go on a date with Marinette, she wasn't in her right mind.

Juleka: You've liked this girl for 8 years and you're going to pass up a date with her?

Nathanael: I told her to remind me about it tomorrow (or later today I guess) and if she does I'll know she actually likes me.

Rose: That's sweet.

Juleka: And crazy.

* * *

 ** _I've been waiting to release this chapter, I hope you like it!_**


	7. Like-like (maybe love?)

**_muffe_** ** _t24 [Guest] - I'm so happy you do, thanks for reviewing!_**

 ** _smolasiandumpling - No spoilers..._**

* * *

The next day Alya and Adrien sat on Nino's bed as he messed with some wires connected to his computer on the desk across the room that was also connected to his phone, "I got it."

"They're at their houses, this is lame," Alya sighed only briefly looking at the screen before going back to her phone.

"Wait, Nathanael is on the move," Adrien said as he and Alya crowded around Nino to watch the map on the computer screen.

"Where is he going this early in the morning?" asked Nino.

"We already know," Alya sighed.

"Should we go over there?" asked Adrien.

"No, let's just watch and see what happens," Alya instructed.

* * *

Nathanael walked into the bakery wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, a purple tie, and his hair pulled back, "Good Morning, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Awww, Nathanael you look adorable," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled patting the boy on the cheek before going back to the flour she was measuring, "Did you and Marinette have fun at Adrien's?"

"Yeah, we switched jackets and they made us pose for a picture," Nathanael pulled out his phone and showed her the picture.

"That is so cute," Sabine smiled, "Would you like to help me?"

"Absolutely, what can I do?" asked Nathanael.

"First grab an apron," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng instructed while pouring the cake batter she had mixed into a small tin and the rest into a pan.

"What do you want me to help with?" Nathanael came back with an apron tied around him.

The older woman handed the bowl to Nathanael, "Lick this clean."

"Pardon?" Nathanael raised an eyebrow.

"I started a bit late and I won't have time to spray all the bowls before the batter hardens so if you eat it then I'm feeding you and the dishes will just need to be sanitized, plus I want to learn more about you instead of just letting you go watch TV till Marinette gets up," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng explained as she washed off the whisk before starting on another type of batter, "Are you nervous?"

"I'm always nervous, what flavor is this?" asked Nathanael.

"Wedding cake," she answered as she handed him another bowl, "This is pink champagne."

"This is going to be a long day isn't?" Nathanael laughed.

"It will," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng chuckled, "Did you sleep well?"

"It was a restful 4 hours."

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing," Nino commented, the screen hadn't changed, Nathanael had been at Marinette's house for a while.

"What if I just call her," asked Alya.

"What will you say?" asked Adrien.

"I'll call her and say I couldn't sleep and ask what she's up to," Alya explained.

"Put it on speaker and we'll be quiet," Nino joined his friends on the bed and they gathered around the phone.

"Okay, here we go," Alya whispered as she pressed call and it started ringing.

"You've reached the phone of Marinette, I can't come to the phone now, leave a message!"

"She didn't answer?" asked Nino.

"What does that mean?" asked Adrien.

"Maybe she's just really deep asleep," Alya waved her hand and called again.

"Alya?"

"Hey girl, I couldn't fall back asleep and I knew you would be awake," the spectacled girl joked.

"Haha, I'm just doing some things for the bakery today."

"Okay, well I'll be hanging out with Nino so maybe we'll stop by," Alya spoke making both Adrien and Nino cover their mouths waiting for Marinette's response.

"I'm kind of doing deliveries so maybe I'll see you guys and maybe I won't but I will look cute today so watch for the Insta pics."

"Oh, you know I will," Alya tried to sound normal but her face showed her confusion.

"We should meet for lunch tomorrow, just us."

Adrien and Nino both flinched and Alya waved to shush them, "Let's plan on it, I'd better go and get ready for the day before my siblings take over the bathroom."

"I know how that goes, bye."

"Bye," Alya hung up and grabbed her hair, "Did you hear that?"

"You have a mission tomorrow," Adrien confirmed.

"Yes but Nathanael is at her house, she's going to looks cute today, and she's going to be gone and can't see me all day, they are going on a date!" Alya yelled.

"Should we follow them?" asked Nino.

"Let's watch the tracker for a little bit and decide later, but now we have to go to the bakery and we'll just mention it to her parents," Alya decided.

"Should we wait till they leave maybe?" asked Adrien.

"That sounds like a good idea because no matter what if we see them they'll just say they ran into each other or something," Nino explained.

"Okay, so now we just wait and see what happens," Alya sighed.

"I'm hungry," Adrien announced.

Nino got up, "I'll get some pancakes."

* * *

Diane walked into the bakery wearing a purple pencil skirt and a black top, "Are we ready to rock and roll?"

"Almost," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was just finishing tying the bow on the box and Nathanael took off his apron, "As soon as Marinette is ready I should take a picture of you three."

"If I crop it from the neck down can I post it on Instagram?" Nathanael asked Dianne.

"Sure, I don't mind," Dianne shrugged.

"We put most of the extra batter into this mixed cake, do you want a piece?" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng offered Dianne.

"Cake is the best breakfast, is it all the cake batters?" asked Dianne accepting a plate with a piece of cake.

Tom walked down the stairs and into the bakery kitchen, "Good morning everybody."

"Morning!" the three kitchen occupants responded.

"So Nathanael, do you want to explain your intentions with my daughter?" asked Mr. Dupain-Chang smiling pleasantly.

"Can I go to the bathroom first, I haven't peed my pants yet but I'm really close too and if I do it'll ruin the meeting with Felix and then you'll hate me more," Nathanael spoke terrified.

"I don't hate you, but I am open to the idea based on your answer," Tom responded making Nathanael more scared.

"You can go to the bathroom sweetie," Sabine smiled as Nathanael ran from the room and she and Dianne burst into laughter, "Tom, you can't scare him like that!"

"Why not?" asked Tom.

"He's a nice boy and I guarantee if I asked Alya, Nino, and Adrien if they approve of him they will, and you know how protective they are," Sabine consoled.

"Yes but she's my daughter," Tom stressed.

Nathanael came in and spoke very fast, "I've had a crush on Marinette for a really long time, she's my art inspiration and makes me want to be a better person and I know that no matter what I will never be good enough for her but if I ever get the chance to be with her I would treat her like my world because I know that she's yours and I don't know if you know this but last night Marinette told me she wanted me to ask her on a date tonight but I wanted to ask you first so I told her to remind me today so if she does remind me and I have your blessing I will but if I don't I'll tell her I don't want to even though it will tear me apart but in the end your wants are more important than mine when it comes to your daughter and if sometime down the road I screw up and you want me away from her you know what's best and I'm not going to fight you on that."

"You have my blessing," Tom nodded.

"Oh thank God," Nathanael put his head down on the counter.

* * *

 ** _I'm posting this from my tablet lap top at a party dressed in a Nathanael cosplay...totally acting the part. I am a legend._**


	8. I like trains

**_allya373 \- Thank you so much, I'm happy I could create something for you __to enjoy!_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- You're so sweet, thanks!_**

* * *

A few minutes later Marinette ran down the stairs and almost toppled over Nathanael, "We're going to be late!"

"Wow, your plan actually worked," Dianne spoke impressed.

"What plan? We have to go!" Marinette started tugging on Nathanael's arm who looked at his phone.

"Actually we don't have to go for 12 minutes, you're 2 minutes early, because I told you an hour before we actually had to leave," Nathanael explained earning a confused stare from Marinette, "You are on average 50 minutes late to school so I assumed it would be true today, also can I borrow my blazer?"

"Borrow," Sabine held up her hands in air quotes as Marinette flushed and ran upstairs, "Remember your shoes this time dear!"

"So, you gonna ask her?" asked Tom.

"Only if she reminds me," Nathanael blushed, "I'm scared."

* * *

Nathanael and Dianne seat belted the box of cakes in the passenger seat and they drove off to the train station. Dianne kept looking in the mirror at the teenagers, every time she did she wiggled her eyebrow at Nathanael and made him blush harder and Marinette just stared mindlessly out the window. Dianne finally broke the silence, "I'm going to turn on some tunes, any suggestions?"

"Something really emo," Nathanael answered with dead pan expression.

"Are you serious?" asked Dianne, Nathanael nodded and she passed him the aux cord, "Don't let me down."

"I got this," Nathanael assured pulling out bus phone and searching for a song.

At the first note Marinette couldn't place the song but apparently Dianne could because she screeched," Yas!"

 _When I was a young boy_  
 _My father took me into the city_  
 _To see a marching band_  
 _He said, "Son, when you grow up_  
 _Would you be the savior of the broken_  
 _The beaten and the damned?"_

Marinette was still confused as Dianne and Nathanael dramatically sang along with the song.

 _He said, "Will you defeat them_  
 _Your demons, and all the non-believers_  
 _The plans that they have made?"_  
 _"Because one day I'll leave you_  
 _A phantom to lead you in the summer_  
 _To join the black parade."_

Marinette started to laugh at the two of them.

 _(When I was a young boy)_  
 _(My father took me into the city)_  
 _(To see a marching band)_  
 _(He said, "Son, when you grow up)_  
 _(Would you be the savior of the broken)_  
 _(The beaten and the damned?")_

Marinette took her phone our and took a video when Nathanael started to play the air drums.

 _Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me_  
 _And other times I feel like I should go_  
 _And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets_  
 _And when you're gone, we want you all to know_

Marintte laughed as Nathanael sang at the top of his lungs.

 _We'll…_

 _We'll carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_

And for the rest of the ride they listened to Nathanael's music and he and Dianne knew every word to every song.

* * *

Adrien, Nino, and Alya sat eating chips with salsa and watching the computer monitor, Alya pulled out her phone and zoomed in on google maps, "Why are they at the train station?"

"Are they running away?" asked Nino.

"Let's not freak out, maybe Marinette is using the train to travel to the delivery and Nathanael went with her for safety," Adrien soothed.

"Let's just watch for a while and see what happens," Alya concluded.

* * *

When they arrived at the train station Dianne lead them to the private car Felix booked for them with two small tables in it, the box of cakes went in one booth and Dianne sat down across from it spreading out some paper work while Nathanael and Marinette took the other booth sitting across from each other, Marinette switching between messing around on her phone and staring out the window, and Nathanael was drawing on his tablet with his sketchbook sitting on the table next to him, Marinette was the first to break the silence, "Why do you sometimes draw on your tablet and other times in your sketch book?"

"I always draw whatever I want in my sketchbook for practice and such but if I draw something I really like I redraw it on my tablet to post to Instagram," Nathanael explained.

"Can I ask you something really personal?" asked Marinette. Nathanael could tell out of the corner of his eye that Dianne was listening in and that made him even more nervous as he nodded, "Can I look through your sketch book?"

"Sure," Nathanael squeaked out sliding the book to Marinette's side of the table, "Please don't lose the page I'm on, I might need it for reference."

"Okay," Marinette took a second to look at the drawing of a creepy doll that Nathanael was transferring to his tablet, "Well, I'm going to have nightmares."

"Sorry, it's a colab with a writer that wrote a story about a haunted doll, I post the picture and tag them and they post the story and tag me," Nathanael shrugged, "I won't let you read the story, I slept with the lights on for a week."

"I want to read it," Marinette smiled.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"If you really want to don't say I didn't warn you," Nathanael pulled up the email with the story in it and passed it to Marinette.

After a few minutes of reading Marinette passed Nathanael his phone back, "I can't finish it."

"Good luck sleeping tonight," Nathanael laughed.

"Speaking of tonight do you still want to go to the Eiffel tower?" asked Marinette.

"Marinette, will you please go on a date with me?" Nathanael asked blushing.

"Let me think about it," Marinette sat back in her seat flipping though Nathanael's sketch book as he rolled his eyes, "I would love to."

Nathanael's phone started vibrating on the table and he picked it up, "Oh my gosh, look how many likes the picture we took earlier got."

"0ver 10,000?" Marinette gaped at the screen, the picture was from the neck down with Dianne having her arms crossed, Nathanael standing flat footed with his hands clasped behind him, and Marinette with her weight on one foot and a hand on one hip, all in their matching purple, black, white, and gray clothes.

"All the comments are asking who the people in the picture are and about your dress," Nathanael added scrolling thought the comments.

"What are you going to say?" asked Marinette.

"I'm just going to tag everyone who commented so far and say 'The girl in the dress made it herself, this is myself and some people I'm working on a project with' I'm not letting anyone know my gender so if they think I'm you or Dianne I'm okay with that," Nathanael shrugged.

"You should do a face reveal," Marinette suggested.

"I will when Ladybug does," Nathanael laughed.

Marinette felt a pinch on her leg and she looked down to see Tikki franticly shaking her head at her, "Why are you so against the idea?"

"I'm not exactly popular, what if," Nathanael looked out the window and thought for a second, "What if people find out it's me and they don't like me anymore, I don't want people to be disappointed, I sound crazy don't I?"

"Not really, I can see where you're coming from," Marinette smiled resting her hand on top of Nathanael's.

* * *

Time passed, Marinette continued to flip through Nathanael's sketch book as he drew on his tablet, "Marinette, can I ask you something really awkward?"

"Um, I guess," Marinette giggled nervously.

"May I draw a picture of you? You look really pretty today, not that you don't always look pretty, you're gorgeous but the lighting is just really good and I was going to draw the countryside but having you in the picture would make it way better because then their would be two different types of natural beauty," Nathanael rambled.

"Sure, if you really want to," Marinette shrugged blushing.

"Can I sit beside you so I can get a better point of view?" asked Nathanael. Tikki flew back into Marinette's purse to hide as Marinette nodded and Nathanael took the seat next to her. After a few minutes Nathanael held his tablet out to Marinette, "Is this okay?"

A light sketch of Marinette facing away with her hair down so you could only see her eyelashes, nose, and cheek, and some short lines indicating her off-the-shoulder dress and the window behind her, "Oh my goodness, I love it, you could put that in a museum as is."

"I don't believe you but either way this isn't the best I could do, I don't really like showing people things that aren't finished," Nathanael admitted.

"But I can watch you draw?" asked Marinette resting her head on Nathanael's shoulder.

"I guess," Nathanael blushed.

"If you post this on Instagram will you tag me in it?" asked Marinette.

"Why? So you can give clues to who I am?" asked Nathanael.

"Maybe," Marinette smiled, "I bet I can get people to figure it out."

"We'll see," Nathanael smiled back.

* * *

 ** _I don't know why but I feel like people are going to have a problem with this chapter so if you do tell me what it is._**


	9. No Shoes Rule

**_allya373 \- Thank you so much, I'm so happy you are excited!_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- Thanks, nice tangent._ **

* * *

When the train had pulled into the station there was a driver waiting to bring them to the meeting sent by Felix. Just like before they buckled the cake box into the passenger seat and Dianne sat with Nathanael and Marinette in the back of the car. The driver was actually Bridgette's older brother Soos, "Keeping this secret from the media is so hard, we couldn't even trust a driving service to pick you guys up."

"Keeping the secret within the family seems to be working, Felix said the wedding party is all relatives?" Dianne questioned.

"Wendy and Mabel are Bridgette and I's other siblings which are co-maid's of honor and the ring bearer Stanley is Mabel's son he'll be there too, along with Felix's brother Brad, he and I are the groomsmen," Soos explained.

"Neither of the parents?" asked Nathanael.

"The parents are focusing on distracting the media and Bridgette, basically they spend time in the public eye or have secret luncons with Bridgette, "Soos answered as they pulled into a gaited community.

"Does your home have a no shoes rule?" asked Marinette.

"We actually do," Soos laughed, "Good question, are you psychic?"

"No, everyone just finds it weird that my house doesn't," Marinette shrugged.

"That's the great thing about living alone, I can keep all my shoes by the front door and have more space in my closet," Dianne added.

"My mom makes me take my shoes off and carry them to my room," Nathanael shrugged.

"Aren't we just every point on the spectrum," Soos laughed pulling into the driveway of his lavish house.

* * *

Back in Nino's room Alya and Adrien were freaking out, Nino walked in with a plate of sandwiches, "You good?"

"They're in Germany at someone's house," Alya almost yelled.

"That's kinda sketch," Nino set down the plate and everyone grabbed a sandwich, "Let's eat and then go ask her parents where they are."

"There's no way they are delivering something from the bakery to a home in Germany, something really weird is going on," Adrien decided.

* * *

Felix greeted them at the door and after taking their shoes off they took the box of cakes to the dinning table, "Did you guys plan to match?"

"Dianne told us to, but it made an awesome picture for my Instagram which Bridgette commented on," Nathanael answered as he and Marinette opened all the cake boxes and cut the small cakes into pieces.

"Good thing I did because these two have a date tonight," Dianne smiled, making Marinette and Nathanael blush as they continued cutting cakes without making eye contact.


	10. Cake

Alya, Nino, and Adrien walked into the mostly empty bakery with only a few customers seated at tables. Sabine and Tom exchanged worried glances then pretended not to notice them, Alya noticed this and walked right into the kitchen, "Tom, Sabine, we need to talk."

"She's keeping a secret for the bakery which involves Nathanael, but the tea is they might be going on a date tonight," Sabine announced wrapping Alya in a motherly hug.

"Nathanael also gave a nice speech about how my approval is more important to him than his feelings for Marinette and if I didn't like him he would leave her alone," Tom added.

"Do I have to drop this?" asked Alya.

"I'm afraid you do dear," Sabine pulled Alya into a hug which she reluctantly returns.

"What do we do now?" asked Adrien.

"Nathanael told us you wanted to put that picture of them on a shirt, you guys could plan that," Tom suggested.

"Sounds good," Nino shrugged.

"Here's some old pastries, better feed you guys then throw them away," Tom handed Adrien a bag.

"My man!" Adrien pointed at Tom with a smile.

* * *

Felix, Brad, Soos, Wendy, Mabel, and Stanley sat around the cakes at the dinning table as Marinette, Nathanael, and Dianne sat at the other end of the table not trying to give input, they had narrowed it down to pink champagne, red velvet, and wedding cake but they had to decide which layers because they planned on a three layer cake, Felix turned to Marinette, "What would be the most common for the bakery?"

"We normally consider the bottom layer being the one that the bride and groom cut and it pictures better if the color is in the same family as the cake so I would say have the bottom one not red velvet," Marinette explained.

"I hate to ask this but could you make two cakes with the decorations and then take a video cutting it so we can see exactly what it will look like?" asked Felix.

"I would say we can do that but I could probably do it by myself, like Marinette Dupain-Cheng who?" Nathanael joked making everyone laugh.

* * *

 ** _I'm also going to post the next chapter, just for kicks and giggles._**


	11. Train Ride Back

On the train ride back to France Dianne fell asleep with her head on one of the tables as Nathanael and Marinette sat at the other table across from each other, "So you really think you can make the cakes without me?"

"I know that I can," Nathanael smirked.

"We'll see," Marinette rolled her eyes, "How about this, I'll have my parents put the ingredients into a box and let you figure it out?"

"I get off work 5 tomorrow and you can bring it over," Nathanael responded taking out his phone and texting her his address.

"That sounds kind of like a date," Marinette crossed her arms.

"It's only a date if I make you dinner, on a completely unrelated note, do you like lasagna?" Nathanael questioned.

"Don't I have to decide if I want to go on a second date with you after the first date not before?" Marinette smiled sweetly.

"Savage," Nathanael laughed.

Marinette looked at her phone, "My mom just texted me, she told Alya, Adrien, and Nino the we are working on a secret project for the bakery and she also said to tell you my dad told them what you said to him, what did you say to him?"

"Secret guy things," Nathanael responded blushing, "I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

Alya, Nino, and Adrien sat again in Nino's room, on his bed, with their backs against the wall, watching the map saying Nathanael and Marinette were on their way back from Germany, Alya pulled out her phone, "Let's Skype them."

"To apologize for being creepy?" Adrien questioned.

"We probably should," Nino agreed.

Alya started the call and Marinette answered, "I'm so glad you called, I just found the most amazing thing in Nathanael's sketch book, look at this!" Marinette turned the camera around and showed them a page with a drawing of Nathanael drinking straight out of a bottle of wine with Rose and Juleka kissing in the back ground. "Nath, what inspired this piece."

"If you look closely the wine bottle says extra virgin," Nathanael smiled.

"Can we put that on a shirt?" asked Adrien.

"Maybe later, but we wanted to apologize to the two of you," Nino explained.

"Oh no, for what?" asked Marinette as she moved to sit next to Nathanael and propped her phone up on something.

"I tracked you again," Alya admitted.

"Again?" Nathanael questioned.

"I forgive you, I'm still waiting for the day you track me and save my life," Marinette smiled.

"When we visited your parents they gave us some tea," Nino interjected.

"The tea was you and Nathanael are going on a date," Adrien added.

"We have a date tonight and tomorrow night," Marinette answered.

"Oh so we do have a date tomorrow night?" Nathanael questioned.

"Give us the beef," Alya smiled.

"He's being dramatic," Marinette rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no," Nathanael covered Marinette's mouth by wrapping his arm around her, "Listen to me, we were flirting and we have to make more cakes for our project and I said I could make them by myself if she brings the supplies tomorrow after I get off work and she didn't want to commit because we hadn't gone on our first date so she might not want to go on a second one, ew."

Nathanael flinched and pulled his hand away from Marinette's mouth, "First let me clarify, I kissed his hand and he said ew and flinched, this won't end well, but I was joking."

"Nathanael is afraid of affection, a twitter thread," Adrien stated making everyone else laugh.

"Where are you two going tonight?" asked Nino.

"Marinette wants to go see the Eiffel tower all lit up," Nathanael responded.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir go on dates there all the time," Alya informed.

"Alya, they patrol there," Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I have a theory that they are married," Nino added.

"They're like our age, they can't be married," Alya countered.

"Just because you found that text book doesn't mean it was hers," Nino argued.

"I think Ladybug is our age," Adrien announced.

"You just want her to be because you have a huge crush on her," Nino laughed.

"Wait, do you seriously?" asked Alya to which Adrien shook his head and Nino nodded.

"Chat Noir and Adrien fight for Ladybug," Nathanael chuckled.

"Fencing dual," Marinette laughed.

"Wait, I'm going to draw that," Nathanael reached across Marinette to get his sketch book.

"Nathanael, are you wearing a button up shirt and tie with the sleeves rolled above your elbows?" asked Alya.

"Yes?" Nathanael was confused.

Nino and Adrien were also confused, "Why does it matter?"

"It's like the number one most attractive thing to girls," Marinette explained.

"It's swoon worthy, it's what makes guys go from 'nice to meet you sir' to 'your daughter calls me daddy too'," Alya added.

Marinette burst into laughter at not only Nathanael's horrified facial expression but Adrien and Nino's as well, "She's joking guys."

"Okay done," Nathanael held up a picture of Adrien and Chat Noir in fencing outfits sans masks holing the swords crossed with serious expressions, Adrien wanted to laugh at their slightly different facial structures and pout at the fact that Chat was draw taller and with more muscles.

"Can we put this on a shirt?" asked Adrien.

"Only if you add Ladybug sitting in the corner looking completely done," Marinette smiled.

"Can you get a red marker out of my jacket pocket?" Nathanael asked Marinette whom was wearing his jacket.

"Oh wow, there's an inside pocket," Marinette handed Nathanael the marker before inspecting the pocket further, "Did you sew this in?"

"Actually my mom did, is it that bad?" Nathanael laughed as he started to draw.

"No I can just tell it's hand stitched," Marinette shrugged, "Am I going to get to meet your mother tomorrow?"

"Oh a y-yeah," Nathanael stuttered not looking up from the paper.

"I've gone to school with you for like 6 years why have I never met your mom?" asked Marinette.

"Hey look the call ended," Nathanael pointed at Marinette's phone and changing the subject.

"Oh that's weird, let me call them back," Marinette called Alya and the phone rang and rang and then ended, "Her phone must have died, that happens sometimes she'll call back when it has enough charge, we're almost to the train station anyway."

* * *

The train pulled into the station and Alya, Nino, and Adrien were waiting on the platform, Marinette gasped, "Why are you here?"

"We brought you guys food," Nino handed Nathanael a box of fries as Marinette hugged Alya.

Dianne joined the group and Nathanael introduced her, "She's part of the secret project, not my divorced aunt."

"That sounds like an intricate lie," Dianne laughed.

"It was," Nathanael nodded, "I put two much effort into it."

"Wait, are you like really good at lying?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah, I'm not proud but it's useful," Nathanael shrugged.

"Marinette are you hearing this?" asked Nino.

Alya waved Nino off as she and Marinette were talking in their own little world, "Yes, yes of course Adrien."

Nino, Adrien, and Nathanael all rolled their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Hope this makes up for the fact that I won't be posting next till Sunday. I'm going to Nebkon in a Nathanael Kurtzberg cosplay._**


	12. DATE

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- Thank you!_**

* * *

Adrien had his driver take Nathanael and Marinette to Marinette's house and then he, Nino, and Alya went back to Nino's house where they sat eating fries. Nino gave the rest of his to Adrien which his friend greatly accepted as Nino sat back against the side of his bed, "Are we just going to watch the map?"

"Yes, but Marinette still had to post an Instagram picture of her dress and since Nathanael is taking it she is going to tag him and I am going to send it to everyone in our class so on Monday everyone will know they went on a date," Alya explained.

"Are we just obsessed with them now?" asked Adrien.

"Yes," Alya nodded.

"I'm mildly okay with that," Nino shrugged.

* * *

The sun was going down as Nathanael and Marinette walked to the Eiffel tower, Nathanael took Marinette's hand and laced his fingers with hers and let out the breath he was holding in, "I've been trying to do that for the past 2 minutes."

"What do you mean trying?" asked Marinette.

"I literally was saying, don't do it, do it, don't do it, do it, don't do it, do it!" Nathanael realized how loud he was being, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Why are you so nervous?" Marinette asked swinging their connected hands as they walked.

"Because we're on a date," Nathanael answered as they neared the bottom of the tower, "Wow, this is beautiful."

"So am I," Marinette dropped Nathanael's hand and walking towards the leg of the tower to go to the viewing deck.

"How are you so confident?" Nathanael called running after her.

* * *

Alya and Nino sat on the floor stalking Nathanael's Instagram while Adrien was in the bathroom.

* * *

There was a few sets of couples all much older than Marinette and Nathanael on the viewing deck but no one really bothered anyone, Nathanael had been holding Marinette's phone in his pocket at took it out and walked away from the railing where he and Marinette had been standing, "Where are you going?"

"Just stand how you were standing," Nathanael instructed as he knelt down a few feet behind her, "No, exactly how you were standing before."

"I wasn't thinking about it before," Marinette laughed.

"Okay remember what you were thinking about and think about it again," Nathanael snapped a picture and then walked over to Marinette.

"It was you," Nathanael looked up from Marinette's phone and she smirked, "I was thinking about you."

"Let me edit this before you make me nervous," Nathanael blushed, "Chat Noir photobombed it."

"What?" Marinette took her phone and zoomed in on the picture by her leg Chat Noir's face could be seen between the railing with his tongue sticking out, "You can edit it out but I also want to post the unedited version with it."

"Okay, one second," Nathanael got to work messing with the picture, "Can I make up the caption."

"Just do it, I trust you Mr. Insta-Famous," Marinette joked.

"7k isn't that much," Nathanael rolled his eyes, "Here."

Marinette looked at the picture of her back as she casually leaned against the railing, the horizon was glowing warmly and the lights and stars were twinkling, if you swiped to the other side you could see Chat Noir, the lights were not as bright, and the colors of her dress and hair were not as vibrant, "Okay, now I see why you are Insta-Famous."

* * *

 ** _Bro, this is the fourth chapter this week, it's almost like I'm trying to get to an important event in the story! Check out my vlog from Nebkon on my YouTube channel, Lonley Crouton!_**


	13. DATE DATE

_**Gime'SS \- You're welcome, thanks for reviewing.**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki \- Oh, it will get worse.**_

* * *

Chat Noir climbed into Nino's bathroom window just before Adrien walked out of the bathroom as Alya screamed, "This is amazing!"

"What's amazing?" asked Adrien.

"Look," Alya held up her phone and Adrien looked at the edited picture of Marinette.

"That is amazing," Adrien agreed.

"Swipe right," Alya instructed.

Adrien did, saw his face, and laughed, "That man protects our city."

"This is going on my blog," Alya took Nino's laptop and started working on it, "Nino can you send this to everyone in class for me?"

"I live for it," Nino sighed taking Alya's phone.

* * *

Alix was moping the floor of the movie theater concessions area when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, looking left, right, and stepping out of view of the security camera's she checked the message. It was a screen shot of the Instagram picture sent from Alya to everyone in the class and a message followed saying 'A certain artist and a certain designer are on a date, let's brain storm how we are going to mess with them on Monday'. Kim ran in and slipped on the floor onto his bum, Alix looked back and forth between him and the wet floor sign, "Gee, if only their had been something to warn you that the floor was wet."

"I was running to fast to read," Kim shot back as Alix helped him up, "Did you get Alya's text?"

"Yeah, let's go give him crap," Alix and Kim jumped over the counter and started running towards the front door.

Their manager Ralph walked out of the back room to see them half way out the door, "Where are you two going?"

"Nathanael took tonight off to go on a date, we're going to pick on him, we'll be right back," Kim answered and with that he and Alix left.

* * *

Marinette took her phone back and read the caption, 'The Eiffel tower at night is perfect for dates with whatevernathanaelshandleis #MadeThisDress' Marinette smiled, "This is so cute, look at what the girls in our class are saying."

"Rose said you look beautiful, which you do, Juleka said she loves the color, Mylene asked who you're on a date with and every guy in our class guessed themselves," Nathanael took out his phone.

"Are you joining their band wagon?" asked Marinette.

"Of course I am," Nathanael chuckled.

* * *

Alya sat on her phone watching the comments, "All the guys are saying they're on a date with Marinette, good thinking starting that Adrien."

"Wait, the tagged account said Nathanael," Nino announced.

"Is that Nathanael's secret account? Let's stalk it!" Adrien started going through and liking every one of Nathanael's pictures.

"Adrien tell me honestly, are you a teenage girl?" asked Alya.

"People on the internet like to debate it," Adrien answered before going back to his phone.

* * *

Nathanael and Marinette were looking over the city and talking when Kim and Alix ran up behind them and hugged Nathanael, "Oh no."

"Daddy is on a date!" Alix cheered.

"We're so proud of you daddy!" Kim yelled.

"Alixandrea and Kimberly if you two don't let go of me you are both fired," Nathanael turned red and sighed.

"You wouldn't do that daddy," Alix cooed.

Marinette had her phone out and was Snapchating what was happening, "Can I call you daddy too?"

"No!" Nathanael squeaked covering his face.

"He's our manager so we call him daddy," Kim explained, "You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh, thank you, Kim," Marinette smiled.

"So did Nathanael black mail you?" asked Alix.

"Why are you my friends?" asked Nathanael sighed.

"Because you are our daddy," Kim answered.

"We'll see you at work tomorrow daddy," Alix called as she and Kim ran away.

Nathanael was mortified as Marinette laughed, "What was that about?"

"Alix, Kim, and I work at the movie theater and they made a bet that the first one that go promoted to manager had to be called mommy or daddy, and the day after they made that bet I got promoted so they started calling me daddy," Nathanael admitted, "It was supposed to embarrass the person not promoted but they say it in front of customers and our boss."

"They never call you that at school," Marinette laughed.

"It's only at work," Nathanael laughed.

"If that's the most embarrassing thing that happens this must have been a pretty good date," Marinette smiled as they started heading back to her home.

"Yeah I guess," Nathanael took Marinette's hand again, "Have a weird idea."

"Oh no, how weird?" asked Marinette.

"The kind of weird where it depends on how well you know someone for it to be either cute or serial killer," Nathanael answered.

"Okay, let's hear it," Marinette laughed.

"We should take a selfie on every date and then have them all together in a scrap book," Nathanael announced.

"That would take alot of dates," Marinette commented.

"Yeah," Nathanael shrugged, "If you think it's stupid you can say no."

"It's not stupid I actually think it's really sweet," Marinette explained, "That would mean you want to go on alot of dates."

"Is that okay?" asked Nathanael.

"Me questioning this is making you nervous isn't it?" Marinette giggled.

"I think I want you to say no," Nathanael blushed.

"To bad it's cute, we're doing it," Marinette took out her phone, "Should we pick a side to be on?"

"Yeah, I'll always be on your left," Nathanael and Marinette posed for a selfie.

"On my left, like Captain America?" asked Marinette.

"To the end of the line, but for the record, I'm Black Widow," Nathanael announced.

"We should cosplay that," Marinette laughed.

"I'm down," Nathanael shrugged.

"I'll get started on the costumes, I'll be Iron Man," Marinette decided.

"Why Iron Man?" asked Nathanael.

"Because Iron Mari sounds cool," Marinette answered.

"I'm going to start calling you Iron Mari from now on," Nathanael laughed.

"Great, my first girlfriend pet name is after a Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist," Marinette rolled her eyes.

Nathanael choked on his own spit, "Girlfriend, this coming from the girl that implied making a selfie scrap book is a commitment."

"I'll ask you to be my boyfriend tomorrow after I get your mom's permission," Marinette smirked.

"See you tomorrow," Nathanael all but yelled as he turned and ran away.

"No goodnight kiss?" Marinette called after him making him yelp and run faster.

Sabine opened the door, "Leave that poor boy alone."

* * *

 ** _I came up with Kim and Alix calling Nathanael daddy before I watched Ouran High School Host Club but afterwards it became alot funnier._**


	14. Post Date Gossip

**_Gime'SS \- Thanks!_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- Goal achieved!_**

* * *

Nathanael ran into his room, sat on his bed looking completely disheveled with his tie undone and the collar of his shirt unbuttoned, after settling down he turned on his laptop. A few seconds of ringing then Rose and Juleka popped up on different video chat screens both looking dressed for bed, "I am going to die, you two will write me a wonderful eulogy, and they will play My Chemical Romance as they lower me into the ground."

"Sounds lit," Juleka grinned, "I take it this has something to do with that Instagram picture Marinette posted with you tagged in it?"

"We went on a date, she kept flirting with me, I felt like my heart was going to explode," Nathanael raked his fingers through his hair.

"But did you have fun?" asked Rose.

"Of course I did, the past week has been the best week of my life," Nathanael answered.

"Then what are you scared of?" asked Rose.

"She's coming over tomorrow and I'm absolutely terrified for her to meet my mom, Alix and Kim showed up on our date and I had to tell her where I work and why they call me daddy, and we held hands with my left hand!" Nathanael explained.

"I'm happy you guys held hands but why your left hand?" asked Juleka.

"Because I draw with my left hand and I'm pretty sure Marinette could break my hand if she really wanted to, but at the same time art is the most important thing in the world to me and someday maybe Marinette will be too, I mean she's already my inspiration any way so," Nathanael shrugged.

"Aww, you're in love," Rose cooed.

"Am I? That's a scary thought," Nathanael ran a hand through his hair.

"Is your hair pulled back because Marinette likes it that way?" asked Juleka.

"Yeah," Nathanael blushed.

"Whipped, I'm calling it right now, you are whipped!" Juleka announced as Rose giggled.

"I'm just going to change the subject," Nathanael blushed, "How do I tell Marinette that my mom is my mom?"

"Any way you feel is right," Rose smiled.

"Text her right now, no thoughts no regrets," Juleka spoke taking a swing of Monster.

"You've had too much energy drink," Nathanael rolled his eyes.

"If I second it will you do it?" asked Rose.

"How am I supposed to text Marinette and be like 'By the way I'm lying to everyone in our class and our teacher is my mom and only me, Rose, and Juleka know about it' she'll think I'm crazy," Nathanael fell onto his back on his bed in frustration.

"More crazy then when she comes over tomorrow to see her teacher in your kitchen?" Rose questioned.

"Good point," Nathanael sat up and got his phone, "Dear Marinette."

"Absolutely not," Juleka shook her head.

"Hey?" Nathanael suggested.

"Just say 'Hi, um, I have to tell you something'," Rose instructed.

"That's not something I would say," Nathanael argued.

"That is 110% something you would say," Juleka laughed.

"Okay fine," Nathanael typed the message and sent it, "She's probably asleep."

"I'm willing to bet she's on the phone with Alya gushing about your date," Juleka smirked.

"I wish," Nathanael's phone went off and he jumped, "She responded."

"What did she say?" Rose asked.

"Sure, what is it," Nathanael answered, "I'm just going to say Miss Bustier is my mom."

"Yeah, just say that," Juleka nodded, "Like a bandage."

There was a knock at Nathanael's door and his mom Caline Bustier peaked her head in the door, "Are you telling Rose and Juleka about your date?"

"I already did, they're helping me tell Marinette that you're my mom," Nathanael answered.

"Let me see," Caline sat on the bed next to her son and started reading the text exchanged, "She's typing."

"You should have seen the fear in Nathanael's eyes when you said that," Rose giggled.

"She says she believes you but she has a lot of questions, Honey it's quite a story," Caline spoke making Rose and Juleka laugh, "So girls why don't you tell me how Nathanael's date when."

"Oh no," Nathanael blushed as he took his phone back and typed a response to Marinette.

"They held hands," Rose announced.

"Awww, my baby is growing up," Caline hugged Nathanael making him blush.

"I told Marinette I'll explain tomorrow because it's a long story and she said okay," Nathanael reported.

"Alright dear, make sure you go to bed on time, you have work in the morning," Caline kissed Nathanael on the forehead and left the room.

"Do you feel better about tomorrow now that Marinette knows your dark secret?" asked Juleka.

"Yeah, I knew she would understand, I've just kept this a secret for so long that telling people is weird," Nathanael shrugged.

"You'll have to tell us about the date tomorrow," Rose smiled.

"I will, night guys," Nathanael waved to Rose and Juleka, closed his laptop, and went to bed.

* * *

 ** _I hadn't realized this chapter was so short so I'm going to post it now and post another tomorrow, I hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving, why don't you tell me one thing you are thankful for in the reviews?_**


	15. DATE DATE DATE

**_Gime'SS \- You shall see!_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- It's still a headcanon but there is some compelling evidence, thanks, I hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving!_**

* * *

The next day the bakery was very busy with a constant flow of customers and about an hour after Marinette was supposed to meet Nathanael her mom turned to her, "Didn't you have something to do today?"

"Oh no, I'm late!" Marinette screamed about to run out the door when Sabine put her hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Dear, go upstairs, call Nathanael, take a shower, make yourself look really cute, and slay his life," Sabine bestowed wisdom upon her daughter.

"You've been spending too much time with Alya, but thank you, mom," Marinette laughed before running upstairs.

* * *

Nathanael was in his kitchen layering a lasagna into a pan when his phone went off on the counter, "Hey Mari."

 _"Please don't be mad at me."_

"I'm not mad at you, I'm actually glad you were late, it took a while to wash off after work," Nathanael laughed looking at his bandaged and gloved hand.

 _"Yeah, it's going to take me a few minutes, but I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Well I'm saying dress code is comfy clothes because I'm not putting jeans on till tomorrow morning," Nathanael announced.

 _"If I wear leggings as pants will your mom dress code me?"_

Nathanael let out a long and deep sigh and laid down on the floor, "You can't tell but I just laid down on the floor."

 _"I take it you've heard that joke before."_

"Juleka and Rose have made every joke possible," Nathanael sighed as Caline walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Nathanael's mom questioned.

"Marinette asked if she would get dress coded for wearing legging here," Nathanael answered.

"Tell her she's lucky not to be counted tardy," Caline responded walking out of the room.

"Oh, my mom just burned you," Nathanael laughed, "She said you're lucky not to be counted tardy for being late."

 _"Hey! I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

* * *

Marinette walked up to the apartment building and pressed the buzzer, "Hello?"

"Hey Nathanael, I'm here," Marinette called.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second," Nathanael came to the door, let her in, took the box of cake making supplied from her, and gave her a side hug before leading her down the hall, "You look cute."

Marinette was wearing black leggings with a sky blue over sized sweatshirt and she took the time to notice that Nathanael was wearing a tighter fit dark green v-neck and orange track pants, "Thanks, can I ask you something weird?"

"Sure," Nathanael shrugged opening the door to his and his mom's apartment.

"Do you wear bright colors because of your hair?" asked Marinette.

"It's actually really funny you noticed that because it's a joke in my extended family that I wear bright colors because I am a bright color," Nathanael laughed as he set the box on the kitchen island as Marinette sat on the counter.

"What's with the glove?" Marinette has noticed the surgical glove Nathanael had on his right hand.

"I did something really stupid at work and had to bandage my hand, I'll take it off when I finish making the cake," Nathanael shrugged as he unloaded the box and began mixing everything together, "So our teacher is my mom."

"Yeah, you were going to tell me about that," Marinette pulled one of her legs underneath her other leg.

"Well my mom was homeschooled and had me in her last year of that before teaching school so I lived with my grandparents and she lived on campus, I only saw her on holidays because she also worked all through school and then when she graduated and got a job we moved into this apartment and have been here ever since, the only thing we know about my dad is he was an American that was studying abroad in my mothers home town," Nathanael explained, "That's in Spain though, my grandparents are farmers there."

"You grew up on a farm in Spain?" Marinette's jaw dropped.

"That was the weird part?" Nathanael questioned as he took the lasagna out of the oven and put the cakes in, "Is it because I'm pale and weak?"

"You're not pale and weak," Marinette rolled her eyes as Nathanael handed her a piece of lasagna and a fork.

"One second let me bring food to my mom," Nathanael took another piece of lasagna down the hall and then came back, "It's not too long of a drive, only about 9 hours, I visit them alot just for the weekend, maybe you would like to go with me some time."

"That sounds like alot of fun, do they speak Spanish there?" Marinette questioned.

"Mostly in town, on the farm my grandparents, all my aunts and uncles, and cousins live in the same house and we're all Jewish so we speak Hebrew, French, and Spanish but mostly Hebrew, if we have guests we just write a language on the refrigerator and we all speak it, once we had a German exchange student and a month before hand we all learned German for them but we mostly forgot it after they left," Nathanael shrugged as Marinette just stared at him.

"I can't even learn Chinese and barely speak French," Marinette held out a bit of lasagna to Nathanael.

Nathanael swallowed his bite before speaking, "Learning languages isn't for everyone, maybe I'll ask them to speak something so you can learn it."

"Please don't, that sounds terrifying," Marientte laughed.

Nathanael smirked and started speaking in another language and Caline yelled, "Nathanael Laxman Kurtzberg knock it off!"

"Wait, did you hear me?" asked Nathanael laughing.

"It's just wrong, Nath," Caline yelled back.

"What were you saying?" asked Marinette.

"I can recite the Quran in Hebrew and it bothers my mom," Nathanael shrugged.

"Oh that reminds me, Miss Bustier?" Marinette called.

"Yes Marinette," Caline called back.

"Can I ask Nathanael to be my boyfriend?" asked Marinette.

"Frick gender roles," except Caline didn't say frick and both Marinette and Nathanael burst onto laughter.

* * *

Nathanael and Marinette continued to talk while Nathanael decorated the cakes, "I guess you could make the cakes by your self."

"You doubted me?" asked Nathanael.

"Oh totally?" Marinette rolled her eye's as Nathanael pouted, "I'm joking, you know that."

"I'm going to shove cake in your face the first chance I get," Nathanael glared.

"So threatening, how did you hurt your hand?" asked Marinette taking Nathanael's hand into her own.

"I got a few scrapes," Nathanael started to pull his hand away, "It might be bleeding still, let, me do it."

"If it's still bleeding it's not a scrape," the stare Marinette gave Nathanael made him hold his hand out to her. Marinette took the glove off and unwrapped the gauze with a bit of dried blood on it to reveal hundreds of small cuts on the palm of Nathanael's right hand and fingers, "How did you do this?"

"I tried to break ice off the freezer shelf at work and it shattered in my hand," Nathanael admitted as Marinette glared at him, "I also continued to break the ice off for a few minutes before I realized I was bleeding and has to clean the entire freezer out with bleach."

"Nathanael, how do you just not notice this?" Marinette scolded.

"The wall in the kitchen is red so it makes the ice look red and it was cold so my hand was numb," Nathanael shrugged.

"I've been your girlfriend for 20 minutes and my blood presser is already going up," Marinette sighed before pressing a kiss to Nathanael's hand.

* * *

Nathanael was video taping the cake while Marinette still sat on the counter and cut both of the cakes and they sent it to Felix and then they both sat on the counter and ate the cakes, which led to Nathanael actually shoving cake into Marinette's face and she laughed, "You suck, oh my goodness."

"I warned you," Nathanael shrugged before Marinette shoved cake in his face, "Rude!"

* * *

 ** _For those of you who don't know Thomas Astruc confirmed that Nathanael as Jewish and in Hebrew his name means "God's Gift" so following that theme I chose Laxman as Nathanael's middle name meaning "Marked With Luck". Also the ice thing is a dramatization of me trying to break ice off a cardboard box at work and cutting the back of my hand, still don't know how I did that._**


	16. Questioned

**_Gime'SS \- You're welcome, thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- It's more shocking than painful._**

* * *

The next day at school the entire class was crowded around Nathanael's desk in the back of the room. When Marinette walked in late, of course, everyone turned and stared at her and she slowly started to back out of the room. The door closed behind Marinette and she turned to see Ivan blocking the door, "Take a seat beside Nathanael."

"Okay? What are we doing?" Marinette questioned.

"We just want to ask you two some questions," Alix answered sitting on top of the desk in front of Nathanae'.

"About?" asked Nathanael.

"Your relationship," Kim sat on the table on the other side before Marinette.

Nathanael and Marinette looked at each other and Chloe whined, "Why do we even care?"

"It's school, anything mildly interesting becomes more interesting in comparison," Max droned.

"First lets go over the information we have," Mylene stood behind Marinette and Nathanael with a notebook, "Sources Juleka and Rose say you two went on a date last night and the night before and held hands and source Alya says you two are in a committed relationship with the titles boyfriend and girlfriend as approved by parents, would you like to confirm or deny any of these allegations?"

"Confirm," Nathanael nodded.

"Also confirm," Marinette added.

"Nathanael, did you start wearing your hair like that because of Marinette?" asked Adrien.

"Yes," Nathanael blushed as all the girls said awww and all the boys yelled whipped.

Miss Bustier walked in and saw all the students gathered in the back of the room, "Did I just walk into an interrogation?"

"Yes," Alya admitted.

"Carry on," Miss Bustier sat in her seat and waited to see what her class would do next.

"Your memory will carry on, will carry on," Nathanael started to hum making Marinette laugh.

Juleka leaned her head closer to Marinette's, "They have an inside joke."

"Interesting, want to tell us about it?" asked Rose copying Juleka's action to Nathanael.

"I was passed the aux cord and played Welcome to the Black Parade like any Emo would," Nathanael shrugged.

"We all would," Juleka agreed.

"I'm bored of this," Kim announced and everyone started going back to their seats.

"Let us know if anything interesting happens," Nino told Marinette as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

After school Nathanael walked Marinette home and the bakery was getting slammed. Sabine and Tom we're both running around looking very frazzled, Nathanael leaned over to whisper in Marinette's ear, "I vote we help them."

"Okay, you package food and I'll run the cash register," Marinette instructed.

For the next two hours it was a constant flow of people until all of a sudden it got really dead, Tom came up behind Marinette and Nathanael and put an arm around either of them, "That was so many costumers."

"Is it because there wasn't an akuma attack?" asked Marinette.

"There hasn't been one for like a week, it's kinda weird," Nathanael added.

"Don't you two have homework?" Sabine questioned.

"No!" Marinette screamed grabbing her backpack and running upstairs.

Nathanael sighed, "We have so much homework."

* * *

Nathanael and Marinette sat on the living room couch doing their math homework when it started raining outside, Nathanael snapped his text book closed and flopped onto the floor, Marinette laid perpendicular to Nathanael with her head on his chest, "Did you have fun today?"

"We got questioned about our relationship and fed an army, but we did it together so of course it was fun," Nathanael took Marinette's hand.

They both jumped at a huge thunder clap and Marinette sat up, "Do you want to go run around outside?"

* * *

Sabine and Tom were cleaning up the kitchen when Nathanael and Marinette ran down stairs and to the front of the shop into the rain. Sabine laughed, "I like this boy."

"Me too, we should offer him a job," Tom decided.

"He already has a job I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave," Sabine shook her head.

"We'll figure out how much he makes and offer more," Tom started pacing the kitchen.

"Honey, we can't do that," Sabine sighed.

"It would be a great way to ensure he can provide for Marinette when she is a designer and he is an artist," Tom pressed.

"In a month you can ask him to think about doing some art for the bakery, deal?" asked Sabine.

"Fine," Tom looked out the window and saw his daughter and her boyfriend splashing in puddles.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop someone clad in black leather was recording Nathanael and Marinette on his baton, suddenly Chat turned the camera onto himself, "Alya, you post your OTP onto the Ladyblog, now it's time to post mine."

* * *

Late that evening Alya received an email from the address itsyaboichatnoir but opened it anyway and the video was up on the Ladyblog the next day.

* * *

 ** _I'm not sure if that is a real email, if it is I'm sorry for exposing that person but you need to be stopped. I wrote this while it was raining and I had no one to splash in puddles with so, here you go._**


	17. THE Dress

**_Gime'SS \- You're welcome, thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- Thanks, Chat Noir will be returning to do...things._**

* * *

Another week passed with no wedding planning and it was time to pick out Bridgette's wedding dress Nathanael and Marinette sat on the couch in the Agreste Mansion dinning room waiting for Dianne to bring Wendy, Mabel, and Stanley from the train station. Nathalie and Gabriel walked into the room and started spreading out papers onto the table and Gabriel took a seat on the side away from the door, "Marinette, I would like your opinion on these before anyone else get's here, please come sit next to me."

"Oh okay," Marinette hid her excitement to sit beside Gabriel and Nathanael sat next to her.

"Which one of these would you eliminate?" Gabriel questioned.

Marinette looked over the designs thoughtfully, "Um, did you sketch all of these?"

"Of course I did, why would you ask?" Gabriel questioned.

"This ball gown really doesn't look like your style, everything I've seen from you has been more modern timeless instead of classic," Marinette shrugged, "It is a beautiful dress but it isn't like anything you've ever done and we already know Bridgette looks good in your usual designs and this is your first wedding dress so you should stick with what you know."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I am very impressed with your answer," Gabriel gave Marinette a rare smile.

* * *

Mostly everything had been decided save for the color of the dress, deciding if the sweat heart roused satin drop waist mermaid would look better in ivory or egg shell was the last decision and after looking at swatches Wendy and Mabel could not decide which would be better and started weighing pros and cons with Dianne and Gabriel. Five year old Stanley was getting restless so Nathanael and Marinette offered to take him onto the lawn to run around. Stanley and Marinette played tag for a while until Marinette was tired and dramatically fell to the ground, "I can't do it, go on with out me!"

"Marinette chase me please!" Stanley whined then gave up and turned to Nathanael whom had been walking after them, Stanley looked at him, opened his mouth about to say something.

"Nathanael," Marinette whispered.

"Nathanael chase me please!" Stanley called and then started running away from Nathanael and he started to chase after him.

Gabriel stood at the window watching Marinette make her way to her feet just in time to scoop Stanley up into her arms as Nathanael stopped running beside her and they all laughed, "She has potential."

"She just needs an opportunity to prove herself," Natalie agreed.

"Didn't Adrien say she's made some of her own dresses?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes, he said they were on her Instagram let me find it," Natalie pulled out her tablet and started tapping on it, "She posted this about a week ago."

Gabriel looked at the picture Nathanael took of Marinette on top of the Eiffel tower, "I'm asking her to create three brides maids dress sketches to send to us to be approved."

"Okay, Adrien will be back from his shoot in an hour, we'll want them gone soon so he doesn't see them here," Natalie reminded.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her," Gabriel walked out the front door and over to where Wendy, Mabel, and Stanley were saying bye to Nathanael and Marinette before Dianne drove them back to the train station, "Marinette may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, of course," Marinette followed Gabriel into his office.

"First of all I would like to say that this is going to sound very creepy but a lot of people in my company have been watching you and it is a unanimous decision that you are extremely talented and you need a change to prove yourself, you were absolutely right earlier when you said that that dress wasn't my style and heaven forbid that this wedding is an ad for my company," Marinette's mouth hung open and she quickly closed it before Gabriel continued, "I know that you have skill, today I learned that you have knowledge, and now we need to prove to the people under me in my company that you are worthy of a place there, so I'm going to ask you to sketch three bridesmaids dresses for the wedding and send them to me this time next week and I will consider that an application to become my apprentice."

Marinette's mind was racing with ideas and flooding with anxiety but she smiled, "Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Agreste, I will not let you down."

"I know you wont," Gabriel whispered as Marinette left the room and started walking back to her house with Nathanael.

* * *

 ** _I really wanted Gabriel to be like, 'Hey you must recognize my office because you're Ladybug and you have been here, so when you retire from saving our city do you want a job at my company? Also my son is in love with you so don't tell Chat Noir who you are, it won't work out in your favor.' But this is not a crack fic...in my heart at least._**


	18. Some Dresses

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- It's not but that is funny!_**

 ** _Nari-nee-chan - Thanks!_**

* * *

Marinette walked out of the Agreste Mansion, took Nathanael's hand, and started walking towards the bakery, "So what did he say?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the bakery," Marinette whispered.

"Why are you okay?" Nathanael questioned.

"I am much more than okay, I'm just trying to process this," Marinette explained smiling.

* * *

When they got inside the bakery Marinette grabbed onto Nathanael's shoulders and whispered, "Gabriel Agreste said I have one week to send him three sketches for the brides maid dresses and that will be considered my application to be his apprentice."

"Marinette this is such a big opportunity for you!" Nathanael wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I have to make the most perfect designs, I have so many idea's," Marinette smiled as Nathanael let her go.

"Whatever you come up with will be amazing, I'm so proud of you," Nathanael put his hand on the side of Marinette's face and kissed her on the forehead then froze, "Why did I do that?"

"I don't know but you looked so cute doing it," Marinette laughed resting her forehead on Nathanael's shoulder to keep from sinking to the floor with laughter.

"Come on, you have to tell your parents," Nathanael encouraged.

Marinette gasped, "I can't tell Alya!"

"It's okay, if you get the apprenticeship tell her and say you didn't want to get her hopes up," Nathanael began to rub Marinette's upper arm soothingly.

"Okay, that's a good plan, let's do that," Marinette nodded before walking into the kitchen, "Mom, Dad, guess what happened!"

"What is it darling?" Sabine set down the frosting tube she was decorating a strudel with.

"Gabriel Agreste said I can sketch three bridesmaids dresses for the wedding and he'll consider that as my application to be his apprentice," Marinette smiled as her mom and dad pulled her into a group hug.

* * *

The entire week Marinette was stressed about her dress designs, she spent every second either drawing or thinking about what she had already drawn. She sat on the floor of her room with about 12 sketches laid out before her, Marinette had her hands folded, elbows on her knees, and her chin on her hands. There was a knock on her trap door, "Come in."

"Today's the day are you ready to send your designs?" Nathanael asked has he sat next to Marinette on the floor still in his work uniform.

"I've narrowed it down to these ones, the rest were either similar and not as good or had elements of the others but these worked better," Marinette explained, "Can't you just pick for me?"

"Marinette this is your application, you know dresses better than me," Nathanael bit his lip as Marinette pouted, "Okay, um, pick one to represent every girl in our class."

Mari picked up one and set it in front of her, "Alix," the then made a line of other sketches, "Rose, Sabrina, Mylene, Chloe, Alya, and Juleka."

"Perfect, you know Gabriel's fashion and he doesn't want something he would do, so pick the three that are not his style."

"Are you sure?" Marinette questioned holding up three sketches.

"Can you see the bridesmaids wearing these?" Marinette nodded, "Do they compliment the brides dresses?" Marinette nodded, "Is Gabriel going to hate them?" Marinette shook her head, "Perfect," Nathanael leaned over and kissed Marinette on the temple, "Are you ready to email them?"

"Can you do it?" Marinette handed the papers to Nathanael, "I'm scared."

"Alright, but we invite Alya, Nino, and Adrien to my house and watch a movie later because I'm not going to let you sit here and worry until you get a response," Nathanael sat down at the computer and started typing.

"Fine, I want to watch a horror movie," Marinette crossed her arms.

Nathanael sighed, "A horror movie and then an animated movie?"

"Only if the horror movie is about a doll," Marinette smirked.

"You're going to be the death of me," Nathanael rolled his eyes as he put the sketches into the printer to be scanned.

* * *

 ** _That one time I typed Mari instead of Marinette was exactly the break I needed to continue to type Marinette because for the loVE OF GOD, WHY ARE THESE NAMES SO LONG!?_**


	19. Nath's Mom is Who?

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- I have no idea but I'm running with it._**

* * *

Adrien's driver drove him to the front of Nathanael's apartment building, Adrien thanked him and promised to text when he needed a ride home and his driver, Gorilla, waved in response. Nathanael was waiting for Adrien just inside the apartment door, "Hey Adrien."

"What's up dude?" asked Adrien as they walked down the hall.

"Nothing much, I did a shoot today and girl I was modeling with asked if we could hang out so I'm thankful you invited me," Adrien explained as Nathanael opened the door to the apartment, Caline and Marinette sat at the island drinking coffee and talking, "Hello Miss. Bustier, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Nathanael's mom," Caline answered.

"Oh, that's nice," Adrien smiled then thought for a second then turned to Nathanael, "Wait, what?"

* * *

Later Nathanael was again waiting by the outside door when Nino arrived, "Sup man?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Nathanael asked politely as he walked to his apartment.

Adrien now sat with Caline and Marinette, Nino was very confused, "Why is our teacher in your kitchen?"

* * *

Alya was the last to arrive and her reaction was the most enthusiastic, "I knew it! I started to suspect this months ago but I didn't have enough evidence!"

"Is this enough evidence of do you want Nathanael's birth certificate?" Caline questioned making Marinette burst into laughter.

"She makes jokes like that all the time and Marinette isn't tired of them," Nathanael turned to look at his mom, "Yet."

"I just came out to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now," Caline fake whined as she walked to her room, "Make good choices tonight children."

* * *

Marinette and Alya sat next to each other in the middle of the couch with their respective boyfriends beside them and Adrien sat with Nino they were watching The Boy and everyone was bundled in blankets. Adrien sat gripping onto the popcorn and his knees together too prevent his leg from bobbing up and down with nervousness, Nino was completely unfazed his arms on the back of the couch behind Alya and Adrien, Alya had her legs crisscrossed with one hand on Nino's leg and the other holding Marinette's hand, Marinette had her legs pulled up so her feet were under Alya's leg and her knees on Nathanael's lap, one of Marinette's hand was holding Alya's and the back of her other hand was hovering near Nathanael's chest and when she got scared she would push it against him, lastly Nathanael had one leg on the ground and the other pulled up to his chest, they mostly sat in silence safe for screams until Adrien whispered, "I have never been so upset to see a sandwich."

Everyone laughed and from then on they just made fun of the movie.

* * *

 ** _Just so you know I went off the Wiki page of The Boy for this because I don't really watch horror movies I prefer just hearing about ghosts and murders instead of watching reenactments._**


	20. Bad News and Good News

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- That's so funny, Merry Christmas to you too!_**

* * *

Ms. Mendeleev's class was droning on when Mr. Damocles knocked on the door and poked his head into the room, "May I borrow Nathanael for a moment?"

* * *

Nathanael came back a few minutes later and didn't say anything until it was time for their next class and Marinette walked up next to him in the hall way, "What did Mr. Damocles want?"

"You'll get pulled out of next class so it doesn't seem suspicious," Nathanael whispered.

* * *

Sure enough about half an hour later Marinette was following Mr. Damocles to his office. Dianne was seated in one of the chairs, "Marinette, I'm sure you're not going to take this lightly but Felix got into a car accident."

"That's awful, how bad is it?" Marinette gasped.

"He's unconscious at the moment, there was damage to his back and a minor concussion, there's no way for us to know if he is paralyzed until he wakes up, I've cleared it with your parents and after school we will travel to the hospital he is at," Dianne explained, she wasn't as bubbly as usual and it made Marinette even more sad.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Marinette pulled the woman into a hug before slumping back to her class to finish her day.

* * *

After school Marinette went straight to her room and started packing some of her cloths into a duffle bag before slinging it over her shoulder and walking back down to the bakery, Sabine paused in the dough she was rolling to pull her daughter into a hug, "I know you are worried honey but that man will be fine, it's a long weekend so you won't have to worry about school, it will be like a vacation."

"Thank you, Mom," Marinette gave a weak smile at her mothers effort to comfort her. Nathanael entered the bakery with his own duffle bag, "You got here fast."

"I was already packed to visit my grandparents over the long weekend," Nathanael shrugged, "My mom will just visit them by herself."

"Nathanael why haven't I met your mother yet?" Sabine questioned.

"You have, at my last parent teacher conference," Marinette giggled.

* * *

Alya texted her group chat with Nino and Adrien: _Marinette and Nathanael are going to Germany again._

Adrien: _Do we want to follow them?_

Nino: _I think we should question them_

Alya: _I'll ask Mari for cute pics and maybe we'll video call them tomorrow too._

* * *

Since the train ride was over night Marinette, Nathaniel, and Dianne would be traveling in a private sleeping car. After their dinner with Marinette's parents they departed to the station. Inside the car there was two sets of bunk beds and a bathroom. They threw their bags onto one bottom bunk, Nathanael took the other bottom bunk, Marinette claimed the bunk above him, and Dianne was left with the other top bunk. The sun was just setting but they each took turns changing into their pajamas and got into their beds.

Marinette spent hours tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Considering she was Ladybug and she was usually running along roof tops at this time and combined with not knowing what to do with the wedding plans because of the grooms accident she was not going to sleep well. Nathanael was a very light sleeper and every time Marinette moved he woke up and had to fall back asleep. Finally Nathanael took out his phone and texted Marinette.

Nathanael: _Can't sleep?_

Marinette: _I'm just worried._

Nathanael stared at the screen debating if he should type what popped into his head and decided to anyway: _Would you feel better sleeping in my bunk with me?_

Marinette: _Yes._

Marinette climbed out of her bunk and into Nathanael's who scooted over and lifted the corner of the blanket for her to crawl under so she would be more comfortable. Marinette curled up under Nathanael's chin, "Are you worried about Felix?"

"Of course I am, what if he's not okay?" tears started to well up in Marinette's eyes.

"Well," Nathanael sighed wiping away Marinette's tears, "We know that he's not going to die from his injuries, he has a family who loves him, and if the wedding gets pushed back it only gives us more time to plan."

"I guess you're right," Marinette shrugged.

"But that doesn't make you feel better?" Nathanael guessed.

"Not really," Marinette still looked down cast.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, oh yeah, you're going to be really mad at me," Nathanael laughed.

"Oh no, why?" Marinette questioned.

"Remember how I emailed your designs to Gabriel Agreste?" Nathanael asked.

"Okay, now I'm scared," Marinette gasped covering her mouth.

Nathanael held up his phone with an email from Gabriel open and all it said was, 'Tell Marinette, welcome to the fashion industry', "But you're going to be more mad that I read this yesterday."

"I'm not mad, but why didn't you tell me?" Marinette wondered.

"If you were around Alya and still haven't let the news sink in she would get it out of you," Nathanael explained.

"I can't believe Gabriel Agreste liked my sketches," Marinette squealed.

"We knew he would, I'm so proud of you," Nathanael wrapped his arms around Marinette again, "Do feel better now?"

"Yes," Marinette smiled.

"Awesome, now I can sleep," Nathanael buried his face into Marinette's hair, "Goodnight."

"Thanks," Marinette rolled her eyes an started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _I am aware Nathanael is stomping into Mary Sue territory and I can't promise that won't be his permanent residence but I'm going to try and salvage this fanfic so bare with me._**


	21. Trains and Friends

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- Haha, not quite. Happy New Year!_**

* * *

As day broke Marinette had been drifting in and out of sleep and every time she would shift Nathanael would wake up and rub small circles across her back and shoulders till she back asleep. Slowly inch by inch Marinette was able to get to the edge of the bunk, roll out, and stumble to the bathroom. Being as smart as she is Marinette turned the faucet on before whispering, "Tikki, spots on."

Pulling out her yo-yo, Ladybug opened it and called Chat Noir which went to voice mail, "Hey Chat, I'm not in Paris and can't patrol tonight, I just have a really bad feeling about today and I want to make sure that you're being safe, I'll see you soon."

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki questioned as soon as she appeared again.

"I can't shake this nervous feeling," Marinette shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Maybe just being on the train is making you feel this way, you weren't acting like this at school, it might just be anticipation," Tikki shrugged as Marinette grabbed her toiletry bag and began to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"You could be on to something, only a few hours left then we'll see Felix and he's in a good hospital and in a stable condition, we just need to wait for him to wake up which I'm sure will be soon."

* * *

Nathanael was fast asleep on his stomach with his head resting on his arms when Marinette crawled back into his bunk and laid her head on his back as she scrolled through her phone, "I'm going to face time Alya."

"Tell her that her hair looks nice," Nathanael mumbled.

"Okay," Marinette's phone started making calling noises and Alya answered shortly after, "Good morning Sunshine!"

"Hey, you must has slept well," Alya sat in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Actually I didn't, I think I've just lost my mind," Marinette laughed.

"I need coffee to deal with you," Alya sighed.

"That's a good idea, can we get coffee?" Marinette turned her head to Nathanael.

"Wait, where are you?" Alya questioned.

"In a train sleeping car?" Marinette answered confused, "Why?"

Alya let out a breath of relief, "I thought you were in Nathanael's bed and I thought I was going to become and aunt, I'm still concerned that you're in a bed with him I'm just glad it's not his bed, also I was stalling for Nino and Adrien to join this call."

"Call the press," Marinette rolled her eyes as a sleepy Nino and a wide awake Adrien popped up on her phone screen.

"I have an hour for hair and makeup so I can talk but if I get yelled at by the photographer my father will sue you," Adrien joked.

"Have him sue the photographer for yelling at you," Nino rolled his eyes.

"Say it Adrien," Marinette whispered.

"No."

"Say it," Alya demanded.

"It's not as funny as you think it is," Adrien shook his head.

"Yes it is, now say it," Nino yelled.

"Say what?" Nathanael questioned.

"My father will hear about this," Adrien glared then he looked over his shoulder as Alya, Nino, and Marinette started laughing, "My hair dresser is sitting in a chair over there and she said that was spot on, I'm so mad at you people."

Nathanael reached over Marinette to grab his tablet from the far corner of the bunk, "Can I help you."

"Sorry, art doesn't care who I have to tackle," Nathanael began drawing on his tablet laying across Marinette's lap Marinette rested her elbow on Nathanael's back and rolled her eyes at her friends through her phone.

"Nathanael, you have to make that your year book quote," Alya laughed.

"Only if yours is the link to the Ladyblog," Nathanael answered sitting up and trading Marinette's phone for his tablet.

"I'll do that," Nino raised his hand.

"Awww, Nino you're the most supportive boyfriend ever," Adrien cooed making Nino blush.

* * *

 ** _I'm trying to include DJWifi but I'm not very good at it, they're both more reserved with their relationship so if you have any suggestions that would be great._ **


	22. Something Scary

**_I'm going to say trigger warning because something really terrifying is going to happen there will be blood and some dark topics in the next few chapters but the story won't always be like this._**

* * *

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- Yes, but that won't be the last._**

 ** _Web2theweb1 \- Thanks for your review, I'll let you read the chapters on this website as they are released, but I'm glad you like the story._**

* * *

When they got to the train station Soos was waiting for them and took them straight to the hospital where they had to sneak in through a side door and receive passes to get into the elevator to take them to the floor Felix was on which was restricted. Marinette and Dianne sat talking with Wendy and Mabel as Nathanael, Soos, Brad, and Stanley were playing with toy trucks on the floor. Everyone in the room jumped when Felix sat up now awake and yelled a curse word. Nathanael picked up Stanley and took him into the hallway while everyone else in the room crowded around Felix and doctors rushed in to check on him.

* * *

About an hour later Marinette walked just outside the door to were Stanley and Nathanael were sitting on the floor in the hallway sharing a bag of fruit snacks, "Mari, I'm so glad you're here, neither of us like the grape flavored ones."

"Thanks," Marinette sat down next to Nathanael and ate the fruit snacks.

"So how is he?" asked Nathanael.

"His back is fine but he should be on crutches till the wedding date so they're going to put him through really intense physical therapy and tell Bridget and the media that he has to be in a wheel chair till past the wedding date," Marinette explained, "So for now everything is still on track."

"Great, see, everything is okay," Nathanael wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"I guess,"Marinette smiled.

* * *

Soos took Dianne, Marinette, and Nathanael to their hotel by the beach. There was one bedroom with two beds, another with one bed, and a small sitting area and kitchen, Nathanael took the room with one bed and Marinette claimed a bed in the room with two. After setting her suitcase on her bed and she opened the sliding glass door to her balcony beside her bed, Dianne just set her bag inside the door, "I'm going to go look around, behave."

"I'm always being have!" Nathanael yelled back as Dianne rolled her eyes and left. Nathanael went back to unpacking his bag and noticed Marinette leaning against his door frame out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

"It's just sometimes you act really outgoing, I love it but I'm not quite used to it," Marinette smiled.

"Thanks, I think it's the hair tie," Nathanael joked pointing to his tiny hair bun.

"I think it's you becoming more comfortable with yourself," Marinette walked back into her room.

"I think you're amazing and bring out the best in people," Nathanael smiled following her.

"You're sweet," Marinette walked to the far side of her bed which was by the open balcony door. Suddenly she froze, looked down, and put her finger to her lips to signal to Nathanael not to say anything before franticly pointing at the floor in front of her. Nathanael slowly walked around the foot of the bed to see a hand coming out from the foot of the bed and grasping onto Marinette's ankle.

"Have you seen my phone?" Nathanael asked moving his hand in a circular motion to signal for Marinette to keep talking.

"Wasn't it in your room?" Marinette asked careful not to let her voice shake.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Nathanael was back within a second with something behind his back while pointing the remote on the night stand beside Marinette, "Should I turn the tv on?"

"Sure, here's the remote," Marinette picked the controller up and held it out to Nathanael who had to climb onto the bed to take it from her.

"What do you want to watch?" Nathanael asked turning the tv on and cranking the sound up as loud as it could go.

"Could you turn that down a bit?" Marinette yelled.

Nathanael took the gun he was hiding out from behind his back and turned the safety off before lowering the volume of the television, "Right, sorry."

"We should probably call our parents and tell them we're safe," Marinette spoke as Nathanael held the gun over the edge of the bed pointed at the arm, careful not to accidently hit Marinette's foot.

"I'd better do that now," Nathanael held up three fingers, two, and then one. After the gun went off Marinette and Nathanael ran from the room and into the hallway slamming the door behind them.

Dianne was just stepping off the elevator when she saw Marinette and Nathanael running though the hallway covered in blood, "What happened?"

"There was someone under the bed and I shot them," Nathanael admitted.

"But you're both okay?" Dianne questioned dialing the police on her phone. Marinette just stared at the floor with her arms crossed.

* * *

The hotel staff relocated everyone on the floor to new rooms along with Dianne, Marinette, and Nathanael. Their new room was almost exactly the same except it was inverse so the entire suite was set up like looking in a mirror of the old room in floor plan. Marinette still hadn't said anything because the police officers only spoke German but Nathanael and Dianne could communicate with them. After the crime scene was searched the hotel staff was able to bring their suit cases to their new room and Nathanael and Marinette had to change out of their cloths and give them to the police along with Nathanael's gun. The police left and Dianne was taking a phone call in the hall, "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette didn't respond, Nathanael reached out to her but pulled back when he realized he still had blood on his hands and Marinette still had blood on her feet and legs, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Marinette silently sat on the counter as Nathanael cleaned the blood off of her flinching when Nathanael touched her ankle which was starting to bruise, "Careful getting down, I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

"Can you sit here while I go get you some ice?" Nathanael asked Marinette who sat on the couch staring at her bruised ankle. Nathanael sighed, walked to his room and came back with long socks and put them on her, "It's okay, they're just bruises, I'll go get ice so it won't swell, okay?"

Nathanael came back to Marinette watching her phone ring on the coffee table from her mother calling her while making no move to pick it up, Nathaniel leaned over the couch to grab Marinette's phone, "Hey Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, it's Nathanael."

 _"I texted and asked Marinette if she got to the hotel safely and she didn't respond and I've called her three times."_

"She's right here, she's safe but um..." Nathanael looked at Marinette who was messing with the ice bag on her ankle.

"What happened?"

"A man broke into our hotel room and was under the bed and grabbed Marinette's ankle, so I shot him in the wrist, the police are going to contact Dianne with more information as they get it," Nathanael explained sitting next to Marinette.

 _"Can you put me on speaker phone?"_

"Sure," Nathanael pulled the phone from his ear and pressed a button, "Can you hear me?"

 _"Yes, Marinette, honey, you don't have to say anything but I want you to know that I love you and everything is going to be okay, I'm sure this was random and it's not going to happen again and if it does Nathanael's going to protect you, right dear?"_

"Of course, I may have gotten my gun taken away by the police but I still have three pocket knives," Nathanael smiled.

 _"Three? Isn't that a little excessive?"_

"I forgot I already had one in my bag when I packed so I threw another one in there and then when I was double checking my bag I couldn't find the one I knew I put in or the one I didn't know, so I threw another one in, also I was packing to go to my grandparents farm which is why I needed a knife and a gun," Nathanael explained.

 _"It's a good thing you're cute."_

Marinette gave a small smile and Nathanael gasped, "She smiled, you missed it, she looks so beautiful."

* * *

 ** _I hope the ending of this chapter was light hearted enough to keep you from being sad because I don't want you to be sad I just want this story to have alot of depth and balance of light and dark themes._**

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter is up late school this semester is crazy, I've cried over school 4 times and this is just week one so chapters being late may be a common occurrence but this story is prewritten so it won't effect the quality of this story._**


	23. Feeling Better

**Momijifan Low-Ki \- I know, I'm sorry, it'll get better I promise!**

* * *

After talking to Sabine and later Tom Marinette still wasn't talking but she did smile a few times. Dianne came back to the room later with some groceries and Nathanael was leaning against the arm of the couch with Marinette laying on his chest and her forehead pressed against his neck and the comforter from one of the beds wrapped around them. Dianne opened a group chat with her, Nathanael, Marinette, and their moms and started sending pictures of the pair to it. Nathanael woke up and glared at Dianne which she also took a picture of, "Please don't wake her, I had to watch reality tv till she fell asleep."

"Check your phone," Dianne whispered going into her and Marinette's room. Nathanael looked through the pictures of him and Marinette along with their moms saying how cute they were and sent all the pictures to Alya. Nathanael decided to go through his Instagram DM's full of artist group chats, people to colab with, and creepy old men, one that stood out was from someone without a profile picture.

The message was a simple: Hello account owner, we would like to ask you to take the tag or Adrien Agreste from your recent post because we don't think it fits his image. Thank you for your cooperation.

Nathanael screenshotted the message and sent it to Adrien. The post in question was a picture Nathanael drew of Adrien's face on a marshmallow which Adrien hadn't seen yet.

Adrien messaged him back: That's my dad's assistant, delete the post, I have a plan.

Nathanael and Adrien started scheming and eventually Marinette woke up and went into the bathroom. Just like on the train Marinette turned on the water faucet as Tikki flew out from underneath her shirt, "I know you've been through alot Marinette but maybe talking about how you feel will help."

"That's the thing, I don't know how I feel, Tikki," Marinette sighed as she turned on the shower.

* * *

Gabriel and Nathalie knocked on the hotel room door to which Nathanael answered, "Hi, I'm assuming you came to visit Felix."

"Yes, he stopped cursing long enough to say it was up to Mabel and Wendy which brides maid dresses they like more, then Dianne told us what happened earlier today so we brought Marinette's sketches to life for her to model," Gabriel explained.

"We were able to get her measurements from notes in her room with the help of her friend Alya," Nathalie laid three dress bags over the back of the couch as she and Gabriel entered the suite.

"I'm not sure Marinette is up for that today," Nathanael spoke, "And how did you get here so fast?"

"The Agreste Company has many talented seamstresses and a personal helicopter, it was a small feat," Nathalie shrugged.

"Models don't have to speak, and as my apprentice Marinette must learn our first rule, the show must go on," Gabriel looked around the room, "Now where is she?"

"In the shower," Nathanael answered.

"Perfect," Gabriel and Nathalie started to walk towards the bathroom.

"What?!" Nathanael questioned.

* * *

Marinette sat on the edge of Nathanael's bed in a robe as Nathalie and Gabriel explained the poses of each dress and asked what order she wanted to model them for Mabel and Wendy. Marinette just watched the two give pros and cons of each order with wide eye's and no words of response. Eventually Gabriel let out a huff and bent down to Marinette's eye level, "My dear, I understand that you have been strongly effected by the events earlier today, but the show must go on, that does not mean you push your feelings away and don't deal with them, you just deal with them in your own time without putting the world on hold, now, what order would you like to model the dresses?"

"May I get my sketch book, I want to look at some notes I have," Marinette pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her bag which was beside the door.

There was a crash and Nathanael ran into the door frame, "Marinette, you talked!"

"And you just gave yourself a concussion," Marinette laughed putting a hand to Nathanael's head.

"I'm going to call your parents, please put some cloths on," Nathanael slammed the door and left.

"He reminds me of Adrien," Gabriel smiled fondly.

* * *

After the modeling session was over Gabriel, Nathalie, Dianne, Nathanael, and Marinette all went out to dinner. Marinette turned to Gabriel, "Would it be alright if we took a selfie and sent it to Adrien?"

"I don't see why not, I have never attempted that," Gabriel shrugged.

"Here, let me show you," Marinette pulled out her phone and Nathanael started recording on his, "First we pick a filter."

"Oooo look, I am a dog," Gabriel smiled.

"Now the trick is, if you open your mouth the tongue sticks out, so you have to open your mouth enough to get the tongue out and then pose," Marinette instructed.

"Okay let me do a practice one," Gabriel laughed.

The end result was Marinette with a bright smile and peace sign and Gabriel with a sophisticated smolder and amusement in his eyes. Nathanael had photo bombed in the corner sticking his own tongue out.

* * *

Adrien stared at his phone in shocked horror.


	24. Reaction

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- I thought that was going to get overlooked but I'm so happy you noticed that, thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _Crownwell \- There is no shame in that, I'm flattered thank you for your review._ **

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room Dianne when straight to bed but since Nathanael and Marinette had been sleeping all day they decided to head down to the beach which was illuminated by the full moon. Since the weather was chilly Marinette was wearing Nathanael's blazer and he was wearing one of Marinette's oversized sweatshirts. They were walking along the beach hand-in-hand when Marinette's phone went off, "It's Alya, Nino, and Adrien."

"Do you want to tell them what happened?" Nathanael asked.

"Yes," Marinette walked over to a near by lamp post on the edge of the sand with a picnic table which she sat on top of, "Hi! We're on the beach!"

"Hey y'all," Nathanael waved climbing onto the table next to his girlfriend.

"Mari, why is Nathanael wearing your sweatshirt?" Alya questioned.

"You can wear my sweatshirt!" Nino yelled/whined/sang.

Adrien laughed, "I think Nathanael looks really cute."

"If the model said it then it must be true," Nathanael shrugged.

"But I do have something really serious to tell you," Marinette sighed, "I may cry."

"There's tissues in my jacket pocket," Nathanael pointed out.

Marinette pulled out the tissues and Alya smirked, "Guys don't carry tissues."

"I get nose bleeds," Nathanael defended.

"I wonder why," Adrien laughed.

"Shut-up you anime trash," Nathanael yelled.

"Can I tell the story now?" Marinette questioned.

"Yes but I'm going to fight Adrien when we get back," Nathanael announced.

"I'm down," Adrien smiled.

"Let's let Marinette share her story," Nino suggested.

"Thank you big brother," Marinette smiled as Nino rolled his eyes, "So earlier today in out hotel room, no, not what you are thinking Alya."

"I'm just concerned," Alya admitted.

Marinette looked at Nathanael and then back at her phone, "You may be a bit more than concerned when I finish the story, so we were in the room and I walked over to my bed and someone under the bed grabbed my leg, so Nathanael shot them in the hand and we ran from the room and now we are staying in a different room, we're fine now, I just have some bruises on my ankle and we got our bloody cloths stolen by the police."

"And the police should be contacting me tomorrow so I can get my gun back, Marinette never talked to the police, she actually didn't talk at all till Mr. Agreste talked to her about it," Nathanael added.

"Is it really safe for you to be out side at night right now?" Alya questioned as Nino and Adrien were still stunned.

"Don't worry Nathanael brought three knives," Marinette laughed.

"Not on me, I have one in my pocket and there's one in the inside pocket of my jacket," Nathanael explained.

Marinette reached into the pocket of the blazer and found a chrome black knife, "This is so heavy, how did I not notice that?"

"Shoulder pads," Adrien answered.

"You're just jealous," Nathanael smirked back.

"They've lost their minds," Nino decided.

"Why are our children so crazy, where did we go wrong with those two?" Alya shook her head.

"Wait, have you guys accepted Nathanael as your child?" asked Marinette.

Nathanael gasped, "I'm honored."

* * *

After saying goodbye to their friends Marinette and Nathanael went back to their room. Without changing Marinette plopped down on the couch and bundled up in the comforter that was still there, Nathanael went to his room and closed the door saying, "I may be tired but I'm not 'sleep in jeans' tired."

"I'll change in a minute," Marinette waved Nathanael off.

* * *

Early the next morning Nathanael again woke up on the couch cuddling with Marinette to his phone vibrating on the table, quickly getting up to answer it someone was speaking to him in German so he knew it was the police so he went out onto the balcony in his room. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and the air was still chilled from the night before. The lady on the phone explained that the man was captured and will be prosecuted for breaking and entering which is against the hotel and he had gotten into the room by climbing from his balcony below to their balcony and had confessed to planning to rape Marinette. And the man has a trial today to decide how long he will be in jail. She also informed Nathanael that a news station was going to cover the story in about an hour. Nathanael went back into the room, into the kitchen and started cooking eggs. Marinette stumbled into the kitchen half awake and wrapped her arms around Nathanael, "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Nathanael kissed Marinette on the forehead and handed her a plate of eggs and toast, "They are going to talk about what happened on the news, do you want to watch it?"

"Yeah, I think it would be best to know what the media is saying," Marinette shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Nathanael questioned as Marinette sat on a stool and set her plate on the island.

"I'm absolutely sure," Marinette confirmed as Nathanael changed the channel and sat down next to her with his plate of food.

"Good morning little ducklings," Dianne greeted as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the plate left for her on the counter, "Thanks for making breakfast Nathanael."

"You're welcome, what is the plan for today?" Nathanael questioned taking his plate and Marinette's and washed them in the sink.

"Marinette's fashion show at 11, looking at two new venues that are wheel chair accessible at 2 and 6 then tomorrow we wake up and head back," Dianne answered.

After a few minutes of silence and listening to the weather the morning news report finally came on, _"Bomb Shell today from Fehmarn, Germany a man on vacation with his family climbs into the balcony above his, in an attempt to rape an under aged girl and get's his hand shot off by the girl's boyfriend."_

"That pretty much sums it up," Nathanael added as he, Marinette, and Dianne sat on the couch to watch the story unfold. Nathanael also turned on the French subtitles for Marinette to listen.

 _"The wife of the man with a court date tomorrow to decide how long her will be in prison reached out to us to rant about the situation so we invited her to Skype with us so we could interview her."_

Marinette was confused, "Rant?"

 _"Hello Ma'am, welcome to the show."_

 **"Yeah, hi"**

"Best first impression I've ever seen," Dianne laughed.

 _"You had called the station earlier and shared some words with us, do you want to repeat those the start off our interview?"_

 **"I guess, my daughter and I had gone out shopping on our family vacation and my husband was going to meet us for lunch, an hour of calling and texting him because he was late I get a call from the police telling me he is in jail with his hand blown off."**

 _"I can understand how that could be upsetting."_

 **"Upsetting? I'm furious, if he goes to jail he can't support my daughter and I and when he get's out he's crippled and work will be limited, all because of these stupid teenagers!"**

Dianne covered her mouth in shock.

 **"He didn't have to shoot him."**

Nathanael slid off the couch and laid down on the floor.

 **"He was probably just mad that his girlfriend seduced my husband."**

Marinette's mouth fell open.

 _"According the police report your husband heard the girl and boy in the room above him talking through the open balcony window and decided to climb in, I'm not seeing where she seduced him."_

 **"I'm sure she did something, my husband has never done anything like this before, she was probably wearing something she shouldn't have been.**

 _"Well that's all we have time for today, now on to sports."_

The sport news caster was sitting with his cheek in his hand, "Not sure how to top that but..."

Nathanael got up walked into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 ** _And it got darker..._**


	25. Location

**_I know I haven't posted in a while, I'm sorry Happy Valentines day there was multiple valentines chapters for this story that will be posted in March because of the little break I took but this story is still very much alive._**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki \- I know, there was bad people in this world._**

* * *

Marinette walked onto the balcony of Nathanael's room where he sat on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down. Marinette sat down across from him against the railing and began picking up the crumpled papers all around them and opened the drawings to flatten them out. They were all of places, the inside of a barn, the movie theater, the park, places in his and his mom's apartment, the bakery, different rooms in the school, and finally the boat that Evillustrator had drawn, Marinette put the pictures into Nathanael's sketchbook then crawled over and sat next to Nathanael and leaned against him, "You did what you thought was best, just because it's not what other people would do doesn't mean it was wrong."

Nathanael wrapped his arms around Marinette and buried his face into her shoulder and whispered, "You don't have to say it back if you're not ready but I love you."

"Thank you," Marinette whispered back kissing Nathanael on the cheek.

* * *

Later Marinette was modeling the dresses for Mabel and Wendy at Wendy's house so they were all in the living room with Gabriel, Nathalie, and Dianne. Stanly and Nathanael were eating apples and peanut butter at the kitchen table, "Hey Mabel, can I put your son on my Snapchat?"

"Sure," Mabel yelled back.

"Stanley what are you drawing?" Nathanael asked recording Stanley drawing on his tablet.

"You," Stanley answered scribbling red all over a stick figures head.

"That looks just like me," Nathanael smiled as he captioned the video, 'I love babysitting'.

Marinette had already tried on each dress twice and they were still discussing the pros and cons to each. Gabriel sighed, "Okay, I have a picture of the bride's dress, let's look at them side by side."

"Here," Nathalie handed her tablet to Gabriel who sat on the couch between Mabel and Wendy.

"This dress is the same material as the bride's dress so it'll have the same texture but not much else," Gabriel explained, the dress in question that Marinette was wearing was a handkerchief knee length matte gold dress with a crisscross halter top and a low back line.

"I'm gonna go change while you guys discuss this," Marinette sighed walking back to the bathroom to change followed by Nathalie.

"Our plan for the dress is you have Marinette wear which ever one you pick that she already has and then you will wear copies in black," Gabriel flipped through pictures of Marinette in each dress that Nathalie had taken yesterday.

"Then let's just pick the one Marinette looks best in," Wendy shrugged.

"You're right, she had a boyfriend to impress, not so much when you're married," Mabel agreed.

"I'm always impressed," Nathanael yelled from the other room.

* * *

In the end they decided on the last dress they compared to the brides dress which made a grand total of Marinette trying on each dress three times. The winning dress was a sequined gold sweetheart neckline, mid thigh with a small slit, and high necked netted long sleeves, "Can I stop modeling now?"

"Adrien never stops modeling," Nathanael called from the kitchen.

"Do I look like Adrien?" Marinette stomped into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips.

"You're both beautiful in your own ways," Nathanael answered carefully.

"Do you want to date him for publicity?" Gabriel questioned.

"We have been looking for someone," Nathalie added.

"Can we go back to Marinette's question?" Nathanael started blushing.

* * *

Soos was driving, Dianne was in the passenger seat, Felix's wheel chair was attached to the side of the van and Nathanael and Marinette sat in the very back as they drove to the first suggestion for the new wedding location. Dianne was explaining the first venue and showing pictures, "It's a nice church, the fountain out front is perfect for wedding pictures and there is a large room for the cover party and later the reception."

"Won't it be suspicious to have to cover party at a church?" Nathanael questioned.

"You only get married once so even if it does tip people off we still want the wedding to be as perfect as if it was planed not in secret," Marinette shared.

"Actually more than half marriages end in divorce, I've been married three times," Soos added.

"I couldn't even pick 3 people I would talk on the phone with, let alone I would marry," Nathanael laughed.

"We should make you answer the phone at the bakery, you'll love it," Marinette smiled.

"Don't joke like that," Nathanael faked seriousness and Marinette rolled her eyes.

* * *

Soos parked a ways away from the church and Dianne, Marinette, and Nathanael got out and walked towards it. It was a beautiful cathedral with a large fountain out front. Nathanael went up to the fountain and started walking around it, "We would be at the mercy of the weather on if the sun will provide good lighting, the only way we would be able to take pictures is with the church behind and if the sun dips down behind one of the towers the pictures won't turn out."

"Maybe we could use the fountain as the 'engagement' photos," Marinette suggested with air quotes.

"I like that we could even had the cover party out here but have everything off to the side and encourage people to take pictures of the fountain," Nathanael added.

"The invitations could have a cute 'fountain of youth' poem," Dianne took out her phone and took some pictures.'

* * *

A few hours later Dianne, Nathanael, and Marinette stood in the entrance of a castle, "I'm standing in a castle."

"It's lovely, lets go look at the balcony," Dianne started to walk away but Mari was still walking around the entryway in shock.

"I think she needs to calm down first," Nathanael tentatively put his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Trust me, she will only freak out again," Dianne led them to the balcony that over looked and endless mountain scape.

"I think I'm going to cry," Nathanael started hyperventilating.

* * *

 ** _I want you all to vote on which you think would be best Church or Castle because I think both are great and I have the pictures of them in my head but I have no idea what I want more so you pick!_**


	26. Love and Fields

**_Momijifan Low-Ki \- You're not stupid but I'm glad you noticed!_**

 ** _Guest - Thanks for voting!_**

* * *

A few days later Marinette, Nino, and Alya were walking to Adrien's house because they had received texts from him and Nathanael saying they were starting a revolution. Alya wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and bestfriend shoulders, "Incase this ends badly, I love you both, and if I say get your man you guys better stop them."

"You said it," Nino gasped.

"Wait no, that doesn't count," Alya yelled.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What is happening?"

"We were waiting to say 'I love you' and I just did," Alya explained.

"And she said it first which really doesn't mean anything but there's so many opinions about weather the girl or guy should say it first," Nino added.

"I'm so glad I got to be here with you Alya," Marinette smiled.

"Now I really want to see Nathanael say it to you," Nino laughed.

"Well," Marinette started speed walking ahead of the couple that started screaming.

* * *

Adrien and Nathanael sat on Adrien's couch watching anime when they heard stomping on the stairs, they both walked towards the door which flew open and Alya wrapped her arms around Nathanael who was very startled, "Is she trying to strangle me? What did I do?"

"I'm so happy you love our Marinette," Alya smiled making Nathanael blush as bright as his hair.

"It's an honor," Nathanael laughed as he hugged Alya back.

"This whole time we've been working on this you didn't tell me you were in love," Adrien punched Nathanael in the shoulder.

"Speaking of which we have something to show you guys, sit on the couch," Nathanael rubbed his shoulder, "That hurt by the way."

"Sorry, I'm excited," Adrien picked up three boxes and handed them each to Nino, Alya, and Marinette, "Okay, now open them."

The three friends opened their boxes to find pink sweatshirts with a white marshmallow that looked like Adrien's face and hair, Marinette started laughing, Alya put her head in her hands, and Nino started screaming, "What have you done!"

"Okay so I drew this and posted it online and Adrien's dad was mad about it so we decided to release it as official Adrien Agreste merch and use you guys as our models," Nathanael explained.

"Of course I'll be modeling too but we need to show how versatile it is," Adrien smiled as he pulled his and Nathanael's sweatshirts out of hiding.

* * *

After a mini photo shoot the group sat down and looked at the pictures. Adrien was flipping through them on his computer, "Okay, we should pick a favorite of each of us for the sizing, some of the ones with pairs for the cover page, and the group one for the thanks for ordering page."

"Wait, let me edit this one so I know I can edit the others the same way," Nathanael leaned over Adrien and stared messing with the picture of Adrien sitting on the armrest of the couch with his ankle on his knee, Marinette sitting with her legs criss crossed, Alya with one leg crossed over the other, and Nino with his arms on the back of the couch.

"Here, we can share the chair," Adrien shifted to he side so Nathanael could sit next to him.

"Adrien Agreste are you or are you not in a committed relationship with Nathanael Kurtzberg?" Alya questioned as she forced her phone into Adrien's face.

Adrien shifted into Nathanael's lap, "I'm sitting in his lap aren't I?"

"Any comments?" Alya asked Nathanael who was still working on the computer around Adrien.

"Swipe up to purchase Adrien Agreste merch, the link is live and modeled pictures are in the works," Nathanael answered still not paying any mind to Adrien.

"Don't turn my content into an add!" Alya yelled.

* * *

The pictures are finished and the five friends decided to walk over the bakery to show Marinette's parents and get Adrien away from his dad and Nathalie when he posts about it online because they will probably be mad. Alya opened her laptop on one of the bakery tables and made Tom and Sabine look at the website, "Look at what Adrien and your future son-in-law did."

"Oh my gosh," Nathanael put his face into his hands.

"Why isn't Nathanael in any of the pictures?" Tom questioned.

"He took them, you can tell in all the pictures of Marinette," Sabine pointed out, "She only smiles at Nathanael like that."

"Mom!" Marinette started to blush.

"They didn't object to the idea of you marrying Nathanael and you're embarrassed that it is obvious you like him?" Nino questioned.

"Don't try and understand women," Tom instructed.

"I don't even try to understand my self," Adrien shrugged.

"Your face is on a marshmallow and a pink hoodie, no one understands you," Nino shook his head.

"Good point, let's go show Nathanael's mom," Adrien jumped in excitement.

* * *

Caline was enjoying her Friday night on the couch watching a movie with no papers to grade or lectures to prepare when five of her student's burst into her home, "What are you guys wearing?"

"My merch," Adrien gave a cute anime girl pose with a hand on his hip and a peace sign by his eye.

"We wanted to show you the website we made for Adrien's merch," Nathanael explained as he and Marinette sat on either side of Caline showing her all the pictures.

"I will order one, but I will not promise to wear it," Caline agreed and everyone cheered.

"Best case scenario, Mr. Agreste says the same thing," Alya shrugged.

"No response yet," Adrien updated checking his phone, "Maybe I should just run away."

Nathanael and Caline shared a glance and the latter shook her head, "You may not."

"Please, it would be so fun," Nathanael begged.

"What would?" Marinette questioned.

"I our family we like to take the pickup truck out into a field and sleep in the back of it for the night and Nathanael thinks it's a good idea no matter how cold it is," Caline sighed.

"That would be so cool," Nino commented.

"I'm down," Alya shrugged.

"It sounds fun," Marinette smiled, "Then we can see how warm the sweatshirts keep us!"

"If it's okay with your parents it's okay with me," Caline shook her head. Everyone took out their phones and texted their parents.

"I got a yes," Alya reported.

"Same," Nino smiled.

"Me too," Marinette looked at Adrien.

"He said yes," Adrien couldn't believe what he was reading, "Maybe he doesn't want to look at me."

"Either way you'll probably never get this freedom again," Nino threw an arm around Adrien, "So what do we do now."

"Gather blankets, pillows, and snacks and drive to a field," Nathanael answered, "To the ally way!"

* * *

In the back ally behind the apartment building was a large truck with a few dents in it and a dark green color, "I want you to meet my best friend, Shrub."

"How long have you been driving?" Alya questioned as she, Nino, and Adrien got into the back seat and Marinette claimed the passenger seat.

"Four years," Nathanael answered.

"You learned to drive when you were 12? Is that a normal age?" Adrien questioned.

"I learned to drive when I was 12 the rest of you probably never will," Nathanael shrugged, "Normal is relative."

"Could you teach us to drive?" Marinette smiled.

Nathanael sighed, "Don't look at me like that, I can't say no when you look at me like that."

"That's the idea," Marinette leaned over and kissed Nathanael on the cheek.

"We get it, you're cute, now drive," Alya yelled.

"Somebody needs her habanero and pineapple chips," Nino mumbled.

Alya's mouth fell open, "I'm so mad that you're right!"

* * *

Stopping at Marinette's house for some blankets and cookies, Nino's house for portable speakers and battery chargers, Alya's for chips and drinks, and finally Adrien's where he snuck into the house, everyone else waited in the car holding their breaths until Adrien emerged dragging a fitted sheet full of pillows, threw them into the back of the pickup, and climbed in the back seat and his friends stared at him, "What?"

"Are you Santa Clause with pillows?" Alya questioned.

"I just took all of the ones in all the guest rooms," Adrien shrugged, "They'll be more comfortable than the bed of the truck."

"I have a mat back there specifically for that reason," Nathanael announced as he started to drive.

"Well then, I'm building a fort," Adrien decided.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye nothing, because the sun set 20 minutes ago," Alya rolled her eyes.

"It's the only car game I know," Marinette shrugged, "Nathanael do you know any?"

"I know as soon as I say the most fun one Adrien is going to ruin it," Nathanael sighed.

"Oooo, tell me!" Adrien leaned forward so his chin was on Nathanael's shoulder.

"You play a song in a language that not everyone in the car speaks and let the other people guess what they think they are saying," Nathanael explained.

"You didn't want me to play Anime openings right?" Adrien asked.

"Exactly," Nathanael nodded.

"Too bad," Adrien pulled out his phone, "Nino, let me connect to the speaker."

"No, this is an intervention," Nino put his hand on Adrien's back.

"Am I the only one who speaks Spanish?" asked Alya.

"No and I already know what song you're going to play," Nathanael laughed.

"It's a good song," Alya defended as she connected her phone to the speaker.

"But Marinette likes this song and it's awkward to tell her what it means," Nathanael responded.

The song Despacito By Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee ft. Justin Bieber.

"It's about sex!" Nino yelled making Nathanael screech and everyone else laugh.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the pickup Nathanael, Marinette, Alya, and Nino sat with their backs to the side of the truck and watched Adrien make himself a pillow fort in one of the corners which made him uncomfortable, "Why are you guys just staring at me?"

"You're making a pillow fort in the back of a pickup truck," Alya answered.

"This is how I choose to live my adolescence," Adrien announced as he crawled into his fort and shoved a pillow in the opening, that'll show them.

* * *

 ** _I'm not entirely sure what happened in this chapter._**


	27. Getting Ready

**_Momijifan Low-Ki - I know, but they're fun to watch!_**

* * *

The sun was just starting to lighten up the sky, Adrien's pillow fort had fallen in on him so he was under a pile of pillows, Nino slept with his arms and legs stuck to his sides very ridged and didn't move, Alya slept curled up with her back to Nino and one arm around Marinette's waist, Marinette was resting her head on Nathanael's arm and her hands on his chest while Nathanael's hand rested on the side of Marinette's neck.

Nathanael was the first to wake up and was holding his phone above Marinette's head texting his mom when Adrien suddenly sat up with enough force to knock all the pillows off of him and whispered, "Good morning."

"I could run a mile and my heart wouldn't be beating as fast as it is right now," Nathanael whispered back gasping.

"We could have a race," Adrien suggested smirking.

* * *

Nino was the next to awake and he sat up to see Adrien and Nathanael running away from him shirtless, so Nino laid back down and went back to sleep, it was too early for that nonsense.

* * *

When Alya woke up Nathanael and Adrien were sitting on top of the pick up playing chess as quietly as possible. Alya sat up as Adrien mumbled, "Check mate, Picasso."

"Wait, say that again," Alya took out her phone and started recording.

"I said check mate, Picasso," Adrien said to the camera as Nathanael put the board away.

"I let you win because it's Valentines day," Nathanael excused making Adrien roll his eyes.

"Wait, it's Valentines day?" Alya questioned, "Nino, are we celebrating Valentines day?"

"The guys in our class planned a thing and I was too busy with that so I vote no," Nino sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Okay good," Alya nodded, "What did you guys plan?"

Nino, Nathanael, and Adrien exchanged glances, "You'll see."

"Marinette wake up," Alya hit her friend with a pillow.

"No," Marinette threw the pillow back, missed Alya, hit Adrien, but cat's land on their feet so he stood beside the truck.

* * *

"I'm sorry I almost killed you Adrien," Marinette turned in her seat to look at the blond.

"It's fine, no blood, no bump, no bruise," Adrien shrugged.

"Don't turn in your seat, dear, it's not safe," Nathaniel scolded.

"Will you turn this car around dad?" asked Nino.

"No but if you call me dad again I will leave you on the side of the road," Nathaniel answered as they got closer to his apartment building.

* * *

Marinette was sitting up in her room listening to music and color coordinating her closet when her dad yelled from downstairs, "Marinette, can you come down to the bakery?"

Marinette spent about 10 minutes covering for her dad in the bakery until he came back and told her she could go back upstairs. When Marinette got to the living room her mother was standing there with a black dress bag, "Did you know your school is having a dance tonight?"

* * *

Alya was sitting in her room at her desk responding to messages on the Ladyblog when her sisters ran into the room shouting, "Alya, Alya, Alya, can we do your hair?"

"Sure," Alya sat on the floor as little hands pulled at her hair, "Do have your gloves on?"

"Yes!" the girls yelled holding up their hands with heating mitts on.

Alya plugged in her hair straightener for the girls on a low enough heat setting that wouldn't burn her or start a fire of the girls dropped it. Alya's mom walked in with a dress bag as the girl were finishing her hair, "Your hair's all done up, if only you had somewhere to be."

* * *

Rose was carrying a box to the hotel, her parents had told her to deliver it to the front desk as a delivery from her flower shop. She was confused as to why she was delivering it, the box was unmarked, and she didn't have a delivery paper but she did as she was told. Approaching the desk the seat was occupied by someone facing away from her, "Um, excuse me."

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse," Ivan spoke as he turned around in the chair and laughter could be heard from under the desk.

"I didn't think he would actually do it," Max chuckled.

"We want you to join our ranks," Kim addressed Rose as all the guys in her class stood and smiled at her.

* * *

"You look beautiful sweetie," Sabine gushed as Marinette twirled around her room in a bubble gum pink halter dress with a high low chopped tool skirts and a jeweled drop waist bodice.

"Thank you maman, how did you pick out this dress?" Marinette questioned.

"Oddly enough, Kim in your class helped us," Sabine answered earning an odd look from Marinette.

"Marinette, a very nicely dressed carrot top is here to see you," Tom shouted from downstairs.

Sabine and Marinette looked at Marinette's white stiletto heels, "It might take me a minute."

* * *

Alya walked into her living room where her father was sitting on the couch with Nino whom he had in a head lock. Alya stood there, her hair was straightened, she was wearing a maroon capped sleeve a line dress and black studded stiletto boots, "Oh frick, you look like a goddess."

"I know, and you're in a fight," Alya put her hands on her hips.

"It's hardly a fight more of a pummeling," Alya's dad laughed as he let Nino go and straightened his black suit jacket and maroon tie.

* * *

Marinette walked into the bakery kitchen where Nathanael and Caline sat on the counter and gasped, "Who's dress did you pick?"

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I think my heart just stopped," Nathaniel spoke making Marinette giggle.

"I was about to say you're being overdramatic but Marinette, you do look gorgeous so gorgeous that Nathaniel's nose is bleeding," Caline smirked as she and Nathaniel were both wearing matching gray suits, Caline's undershirt was bubble gum pink while Nathaniel's was white and he had a bubble gum pink tie.

Nathaniel put his sleeve to his nose and realized his mom and teacher had lied, "You anime trash."

* * *

Adrien stood beside Rose both wearing white suits but Adrien was wearing a hot pink undershirt and Rose was wearing baby pink as they both stood in Juleka's living room. Juleka's baby pink dress was a soft material with long sleeves and a flowy knee length skirt, when she reached the bottom of the stairs she and Rose smiled and ran to hug each other.

* * *

 _ **I know I've been gone when I said wouldn't be but I'm going to try and be more consistent from now on. Thank you for still reading!**_


End file.
